My Love is your Salvation (Hiatus)
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Cadance once loved a human that was special, he could create things with his imagination, but gave him up for royalty. A thousand years later she is now divorced to Shining Armor and visiting Ponyville, but finds her human is alive and a shell of himself. Can she win her true love back, can Celestia and Luna earn forgiveness from the human they tried to kill so long ago (HIE)
1. Odd Welcome

**Okay so I had an idea for one more romance story that I know you guys will enjoy. How do I know; simple, because many of you requested that I make a romance story of Cadance because I am doing Celestia and Luna already.**

**Well I had the inspiration come to me this morning, but I also had an idea about the character that would make it very unique.**

**Now let's think for a minute, think about how other stories have characters using magic or other means of power. Well what is more powerful than any magic whatsoever?**

**Easy...imagination.**

**I know you think that is stupid, but in Equestria a human's imagination can be a deadly weapon that is impossible to control. So I decided to take out Leo having any strange powers in Love Taketh Me.**

**Today I decided that this character refers to anime because he uses his imagination to create the powers, but only to a certain extent.**

**No he cannot create life or worlds, or destroy others with his mind. What he can do is give himself the power that no other human has in other fanfiction; nope, not a single one.**

**Now onto the new story that you guys have requested, but I ask that you give it a chance because this is a unique idea I had, much like the Ultricorn and Deicorn idea.**

**Also I do not own My Little Pony, but I do own the idea of imagination being an ability.**

**Please leave a review, but for right now please enjoy.**

_Do you believe that true love is always true, do you believe that there is no heartache behind the curtains of true love, do you believe forgiveness should be given when you are thrown away for being different...for being special._

_I have asked myself that for the last one thousand years in Equestria, wandering the lands with my power being the reason she chose royalty over me. How could I ever forget the day I was thrown out of the old castle because her aunts did not see us as a couple, instead they saw me as a setback in her niece's life. You would think that was bad, but it only became worse when the royal sisters and their parents attacked me in the attempt of killing me when I was thrown out of the castle._

_My one true love, the one mare that accepted me for being different, only ran away when her aunts and grandparents tried to kill me. I watched her turn away and abandon me when my life was in danger, and yet she promised to protect me as long as I love her for all eternity._

_Mi Amora Cadenza, the Pegasus that I watched become an alicorn a millennia ago, the mare that broke my heart as her royal family deemed me for being too dangerous in the world of Equestria._

_How I got there is still a mystery, but over the years I learned about this strange power I have and taken the liberty of harnessing it to my benefit. For one thousand years I have wandered every part of Equestria, training my mind and my body to extents that would make me a super human._

_Surprisingly I am a super human because my one strange power is the ultimate weapon against anyone and anything that stands in my way. _

_My ultimate power is my imagination._

_My name is James Whitlock and I am no longer the human that was kind and gentle a thousand years ago. Now I am a quiet man with no need for friends or love in my life because of what those alicorns did to me, forcing me to run and survive in a world that wanted to chew me up and spit me out like a nasty piece of candy that was on the ground._

_Kindness was my greatest persona, but only for those that truly need it; otherwise I am the title that has spread through Equestria for the last twenty years. I am now known as The Ghost of Justice, but the nickname that was given to me is Arkham for reasons that I do not know._

_I have killed, tortured, and mutilated ponies that fell into darkness. I have used my powers against them, fighting armies that would destroy this world out of the greed for money and power._

_Why am I so strong you ask; simple, over my one millennia of wander I have taken anime shows and one video game and used them to my benefit so that I could survive. First was Naruto, next was Dragonball Z, then came Inuyasha, then Kingdom Hearts, and finally One Piece._

_Every jutsu, every technique, every power, every weapon has become mine because of my mind having the ability to make my imagination a reality. At first I did not know until I imagined a sandwich and it appeared, full texture and great taste. So I ate it and deduced that I could make my life easier by teaching myself to create what would make me stronger and faster...and live longer._

_I even gave myself the transformations of a saiyan, but they are nowhere near as powerful. I became a super human with silver hair and a silver aura, but I have learned to reach the fifth form through mental training and excruciating pain that resulted from overcharging my body with such power._

_I gave myself the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, but only to use when absolutely necessary. Then I altered my body to become rubbery like Luffy's, next was harnessing the Wind Tunnel that Miroku used in Inuyasha, then came Oblivion and Oath Keeper from Kingdom hearts, and for the final touch I used my imagination to give me a hyperbolic Time Chamber to train in._

_Most bronies and pegasisters would say this is a Gary-Stu or Mary-Sue, but in truth I do not gain these powers freely. I have to earn them by defeating the darkness that forms from my imagination, or in other words I must kill the dark-half of me that has the power I imagined in order to have it._

_How many of those dark forms I have killed is a number I lost count so many years ago. All I know is that god gave me this one power to use for myself while being the Ghost of Justice; why god did will be a question I will never discover because I never age and my senses are too high to not pick any hint of danger that is around me._

_Basically it is unlikely of someone killing me now._

_Do you still think true love is true; because if you do then you are a fool for believing that it is, and now you will know what I mean..._

"Ponyville" I whispered to myself as the distant town changed from a speck in the distance to a full view with me entering it.

My weapons were put away in a wisp of magic, my cloak was hiding my face as I looked around the place to gander what this peaceful town has to offer in my retirement from fighting evil. Ponies were minding their own business, but there were still some that noticed me and grew curious of my presence to the point of whispering behind my back.

They were not hurtful, but somewhat annoying since they were assuming that I was a threat to their town or some sort of bad omen for danger to be coming their way very soon.

With that passing my mind, I refocused on reaching the bank to make sure my account was transferred. I continued to walk through the town as the clouds rolled in to perform the next rainy day that was scheduled throughout Equestria, but this was no regular storm that would be seen. Today it was to be triple the power the Pegasus Ponies use for they missed two storms on the schedule, which meant I had to hurry if I wanted to reach the hotel and stay dry.

Quiet and calm I was as the bank came into view, ponies entering and exiting the establishment on their own free time as I approached with a receipt in my hand that states my 11,000,000 bits were transferred to this bank a week ago.

Carefully I went around the ponies that were in a mad dash to reach their homes, then I entered the large building and surveyed for an open booth that has a teller. I found myself a little annoyed since the bank had a reason for ponies running out not even ten seconds ago.

That reason being many stallions holding crossbows or using magic while they wore masks.

"Nopony move or they will be killed!" the biggest one yelled, which meant he was the leader of this small group that has the unfortunate timing of me coming in to see how things went in my money transfer.

They eyed the place, but stopped on me and pointed their weapons at me while I was staring at an odd scene that was tied up and crying. She was a purple alicorn, tied and gagged while an inhibitor ring was on her horn to prevent any form of magic. Her eyes rested on me, sending a message of fear and desperation that made my heart clench a little.

This alicorn was beautiful and elegant, so to see her like this made me a little distraught.

"You there! Get down now or we'll shoot!" the leader screamed, trying to intimidate me when I was already tapping into my energy.

Overtime I learned to merge Chakra with Ki and made it my own, but I just call it energy since there really is no need to change the title of the two merged into one. Anyway, I was barely smiling at the stallions as the numbers went to my head.

There was 15 stallions, 5 being earth ponies, 3 being unicorns, and 7 being Pegasus Ponies.

"I said get down!" he yelled again, which only made me chuckle as I raised my right arm and folded it back with an invisible orb of energy.

He was not happy, but the one next to him was obviously new to robbing banks. How I know is for the fact that he was shaking and swallowing that lump of fear in his throat. These ponies were not organized or trained at all, they were just random robbers needing money for whatever reason.

"I do not wish to hurt you, so please lower your weapons and vacate this bank before I lose my patience" I replied in a calm tone, then emphasized my threat with a slow radiation of my aura.

The stallions gasped, knowing they probably just gave themselves a death wish.

Next was the screaming of the hostages as the arrows were released in a barrage that would surely kill me if they touched my body. However I was going to show that my threat was no empty threat at all.

With a fast swing of my right arm, palm sticking out, I said the Jutsu in a very deep tone.

"Almighty Push!"

The arrows bounced off the invisible shield, landing a few feet from me as I drew my Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and pushed off the ground to move at blinding speed. I was a deadly wind now, unseen by the stallions that were in total shock of my counter.

With no mercy in my heart, I stuck the leader's goons with a quick slash that was aimed for their torsos. After that, I returned to being visible but in front of the leader with my Sharingan activated at the ready.

His breath raced with his heart as I stood there, leaned down with his head in my cloak as the jutsu was performed.

"You will suffer for today, now feel your mind break with my Tsukuyomi" I whispered.

The stallion screamed for his life, but only for a second before I ensnared him into the mental trapping that would never be broken unless I made it so. The ponies watched their captor wheeze for a couple minutes before he fell down with his group, defeated and mentally trapped in the darkness that is in his heart.

I stood as a local hero now, but my attention was now on the alicorn that still had ropes on her and an inhibitor ring on her horn. She was frightened and crying as I retreated my Keyblade and approached with my right index finger holding a miniature Rasen-Shuiken as a means of cutting the threads.

She squirmed and yelled while my knees reached the floor and her hooves were held in my left hand. Her struggle was an annoyance that made me groan before informing her that my power was to not harm her.

With nothing better to do, I smiled at her and explained.

"Calm down, I'm here to free you from these ropes; now please stay still" I beckoned the alicorn.

She stopped squirming and watched as the small jutsu cut her bindings with no effort whatsoever, allowing the circulation in her hooves to return and the soreness to be gone. I gently rubbed her hooves for a minute, healing them with my own form of magic as she blushed a light purple, but only for a minutes since I really wanted to make sure my bank account was transferred here.

"There, all healed" I quipped, then stood up and turned away with the immediate hearing of hooves stomping in recognition as guards ran inside to do the job they are very late for.

After a quick cleanup of the mess, I got my turn to check my account with the teller that was smiling at me. She was a blue unicorn with a strange eye color of green, but I was not going to complain or judge about it since everyone is different.

I would know, I walk on two legs.

With my account being successfully transferred, I grabbed the amount of interest I got over the year and left for the hotel that a couple of blocks down the street. I made it outside with the giant bag of bits stored in the pouch of my cloak, ready and kind of hungry from my long walk that started in the Land of the Dragons.

I padded my bag of bits and sighed in relief of not having to figure out why it was not successful.

"Okay, now for-"

"Excuse me"

"Huh?" I replied questioningly to the voice that interrupted me, knowing it was behind me at the moment and oddly pulling on the end of my cloak.

Not sure who it was, but I found out after turning my head to allow the corner of my eye to gaze coldly at the one pulling on my cloak. Most of the time I would be a real jackass to those that are trying to talk to me, but how could I be to the one I saved a few minutes ago. What with her purple eyes looking up to me in a friendly way that was on the borderline of being in the marker of infatuation.

"Yes?" I replied questioningly with a calm monotone, making her blush again as I lowered my guard in realization that I was not in danger and that I do not need to be causing a scene in the town I am to retire in for all of eternity.

She was quiet now, and pondering whatever was on her mind while the guards that arrested the stallions approached respectfully. However it was of her respect, but in front of me they just glared out of suspicion and tensed up in readiness of attacking.

Obviously this alicorn was a princess because of the crown, but that does not mean I have to respect her like one. The only being I respect is myself, anyone else can rot in hell for all I care because my sociality went down the drain one thousand years ago.

"I wanted...to thank you for saving us. My name is Twilight Sparkle and...would you accompany me for...lunch?" she asked nervously, which meant my assumption was correct on her having infatuation for me.

Knowing that, I shook my head and bowed since she was kind enough to offer me some food. I'm not the respectful kind, but I am one of returning kindness with a gentle toned answer.

"Sorry, but I don't like to around others. Thank you Ms. Sparkle, but I ask that you turn away and forget you ever saw me" I replied.

With that said, I turned around and made my way to the hotel for some peace and quiet from the drama that was building over what happened in the bank. The alicorn was standing there in confusion and hurt over my answer, but I could care less over her feelings when I have not been social for a millennia.

It was wrong to turn down her offer, but it is best that my presence be only that of a ghost while my eternity happens. Besides, there is no point in making friends that will grow old while I remain 21 forever, never to feel myself age and get tired, never to have a love that will be mortal but immortal in the afterlife.

What is the point of loving someone when I cannot be with them after they die?

I am such a pessimistic, but I have my reasons for being that way, and to be honest I like being alone now because there is no one to hurt me or break my heart. My life has been lonesome for a very long time and I plan to keep it that way.

Well after I turned her down, I walked for a few minutes before coming up to the hotel that should have my reservation still. I entered in just the knick of time, because of the rain that started to pour outside, and approached the desk clerk with a handful of counted bits for my room that I messaged for a week ago.

No, not by phone or email. I used my magic to send a scroll that can be sent back, which did come back with the approval of my room being reserved for a few days.

"Excuse me, I am here about my reservation" I greeted to the brown stallion, drawing in his attention as I heard the doors behind me close again.

I kept my eyes on the brown earth pony, but heard the pony behind me shake herself of the water and sneeze cutely. It was a mare from what how her sneeze sounded, but only kept myself detailed of such things because there are ponies in Equestria that want me dead on the account of murdering their friends or family members that were tyrannical monsters in other nations.

"And what would the name be under sir?" he asked while flipping through his listing.

"Arkham" I answered and he immediately found my name in the list, but not in the way I expected.

"Ah yes, I am sorry sir but somepony offered bits up front for that room" he answered, which annoyed me since I paid good money to have it reserved for me.

In reaction I sighed and rubbed my temples of this predicament, but it's not like I don't have a place to stay at the moment; what with there being more than one room in this small hotel.

"Okay well can I have another room?" I groaned, only to have him turn around and look for a key that was available to another room, but there was not a single one on that damn wall hanger of his.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we have no available rooms" he replied, embarrassed of himself while I clenched my fists at this bullshit.

"Are you serious, I paid good money for that reservation and now this crap. Just give me my bits back because this is a load of bullshit" I complained with slight anger in my tone.

The stallion turned around and gave me more news, but not what I expected while the pony behind me was listening like a damn snoop.

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no refunds even for reserving a room" he replied, almost setting me off now because I walked a good fifty miles for a whole week.

With my situation now shitty, I threw my hands in the air and spat raspberries out of random while my frustration became aggravation.

"Fucking 'A'; now where am I-"

"You could stay with me" a familiar voice interrupted, but enticed my attention at the offer of staying at wherever she is.

To my dismay though it was the same mare that I saved in the bank and she was still blushing as I stared down at her. I don't know what this mare's deal is, but it was getting annoying to realize that she was following me.

Having no place to sleep was already a pain in the ass, so I definitely did not need another pain in the ass right now, even if it was someone being nice enough to offer me a place to stay.

I will admit though that she is very cute, but having a relationship is not in order or ever will be.

"Did you follow me?" I asked, startling her with my voice being a little threatening as thunder boomed over us.

She twirled a hoof in her mane, acting embarrassed and cute while my eyes locked onto her. Obviously she had some determination in whatever with me, but she needed to realize that I am not the kind of guy you want to be round at all.

Hopefully she'll learn that soon.

"Y-yes I did...because...it was mean of you for turning down my offer. I just...wanted to thank you and yet...you acted so rude" she replied, trying to act tough when in truth she looks like a big softie that does not toughen up unless forced to.

I was rude to her, but I have my reasons and I was going to press on getting her to leave me alone. First I crossed my arms and sighed again over this predicament in front of me, figuring that she was going to keep trying in getting me to socialize with her.

"Yeah I was rude, but I have good reasons that no one will know. Now I would appreciate it if you would go away and leave me the hell alone" I replied coldly, hurting her even more with those words as the storm increased.

The wind was now roaring, lightning flashing everywhere, and thunder booming all the time as this alicorn glared up to me with bravery that I have never seen before. I was a little taken back by that feeling in her eyes, seeing such bravery that has experienced dark things. On the inside I was a little nervous of her, but my expression was the same cold stare hidden under my cloak that I imagined up from Organization 13 in Kingdom Hearts.

Yes I can create clothing as well, but as I said I have to use magic and defeat the dark forms that are created as tests for me in earning what I desire. Believe it is very weird defeating a cloak that is alive and trying to kill you, but it's good exercise in the end.

Anyway...

"Look I'm trying to be nice here because I am very interested in you and I would like to get to know you, but if you think being so rude is your way of me away then you are wrong because I am much more stubborn than you think" she explained.

"I can see that, and I admit that I am impressed that you are not some soft hearted mare that will run and cry on the smallest bit of rudeness" I pointed out, commending her for that small aspect about her personality.

She nodded in recognition, but was still on the matter at hand that I hoped she would drift from when I acknowledged her.

"Yes, well let me make it clear Mr. Arkham; either you can accept my offer now or I can annoy until you decide to accept my offer"

Well I was definitely shocked of this mare, not that she was trying to make me accept her offer but for the fact that I was now interested in accepting it because she had the gall speaking to me with such assertiveness. No one has ever talked to me in such a way, not a single in my wandering journey has ever given me such lip.

So why was I now enticed to be around her, what was it about her that made me interested in her?

Wait...that energy...it's not just hers...it's shrouded with love...her love.

Cadance is close, or far, I don't know which but I know she is too risky to be around when the essence of the mare I despise is near. I loved Cadance, but now I want nothing to do with her, but this mare is drawing me into accepting her offer. This...Twilight Sparkle...intrigues me and yet I want to run away right now, I want to run until my legs give out because my heart can't take the another fallout of emotion.

I want to be around this mare, but I can't risk being seen by Cadance, but this mare is showing infatuation for me with her eyes showing some lust. What do I do, do I run, do I accept, do I tell her to stay away from me?

WHAT DO I DO!?

My heart is racing, my stone cold heart is racing from the essence, my blood is rushing the warmth that is seeping from my body. It's hard to breathe but I don't show it right now because I cannot risk my cover, I can't risk being seen again by the alicorns that betrayed me because they will probably try to kill me again.

However my need to be around this alicorn is drawing me in, it's poisoning my mind with a desire to be near her. No, I can't accept it, I won't accept it, I won't...

"Fine, you win"

FUCK!

"Okay then, well then take my wing and I will teleport us there" she replied happily, extending her purple wing as a gesture to ensure that we teleported to wherever it was.

I hesitated grasping her feathers, but the second I touched them was a feeling I have not felt in a millennia. They were soft, smooth, silk-like and I did not want to let go of them until the day I die.

Which is never going to happen.

"Are you ready?" she asked, receiving a small nod from me while my conscience was cussing me out.

I felt so pathetic for accepting the wing, but it was not just any wing, it was a wing that showed kindness I have not received in such a long time. This is wrong, so wrong because I am cold-hearted man with no emotion and friends, I am a man that has given up being human, and yet she was making me feel warm.

Twilight Sparkle was making me feel...human.

Twilight did not say another word, all she did was use her magic to teleport us to the home she resides in. We were engulfed in a purple light for maybe two seconds before appearing in a room that felt like home when I surveyed it. Books were everywhere, shelved neatly and clean as a whistle, all of them being in alphabetical order or categorized by the numbers that are etched in the spines.

My eyes probably dilated for a second, but no one saw it on the account of my hoodie still being on my head, not even the mare that is making me feel human.

"Welcome to my home in Ponyville, the Ponyville Library" Twilight stated, swaying a hoof as a gesture for me to gander what was around me.

"It's impressive Ms. Sparkle, but then again I have not read a book in such a long time" I pointed out, forgetting to word my compliment right as the pony walked towards her kitchen that was strangely occupied at the moment.

And by occupied I mean there was a baby dragon cooking as he wore an apron.

"Hey Spike, I brought somepony with me that doesn't have a place to stay, so can you cook for three tonight?" Twilight asked the dragon, only to entice his childlike curiosity as I took a book of the shelf to entertain myself.

I didn't pay attention to the pony and dragon, but that changed when I felt my cloak being tugged once more as a means to get my attention. I was really into this spellbook, loving just the fact that I am reading about basic spells I already know, but my hidden excitement was swayed to annoyance by the one tugging on my clothing still.

Annoyed already, I turned around and stared down at the dragon that was no taller than my boots that are knee high. He was green and purple, and somehow adorable with those slit eyes gazing up at me.

"Hello" I greeted in a monotone, only to have his smile form and a claw stick out as a gesture for a handshake.

"Hiya, I'm Spike" he greeted, making the atmosphere become an awkward incentive since I have not seen such friendliness before.

This was beyond weird, up to the point that I felt a gasp come to me from the stun that was on my mind. I was confused to see him wait for my hand to reach his, but strangely I kneeled down and extended my hand to his claw.

We shook and oddly I was feeling friendly.

"Arkham" I replied with a weak smile, but realized it and immediately ripped my hand from his claw in fear of what was overcoming me.

This had to stop now, these emotions had to stop right now.

"You okay dude?" Spike asked, knowing something was wrong as I adjusted my hoodie to lay over my head some more, covering my mouth now while Twilight approached with the same worry.

Obviously she saw me jerk my hand from his, so now I had to be careful with what I said or the situation would go from bad to worse in a heartbeat.

"Are you okay Arkham?" Twilight asked.

"I...I'm fine, I just need to clean up" I lied, trying to act normal while collecting every thought that was going through me while they just stared in worry.

"Okay, the shower is upstairs" she pointed, unknowingly giving me an excuse to escape the awkwardness before the night came.

With the showered pointed out, I fast-walked upstairs and entered the only room of salvation from them. I closed the door and locked it, then ran to the mirror and stripped my cloak from my body, knowing that my scars were safe from other eyes at the moment.

I was leaning over the sink, collecting my thoughts while staring at every mark that was put on my face through years of training. Each monster I faced, each dark version I created from my imagination, each tyrant I killed has left a scar on me because I grew arrogant in my abilities.

They were on my body mostly, slashed or burnt to my skin while I had the one marking Celestia and Luna put on my face. They left a mark on me with magic that was poured into from the hatred in their souls, resulting in a long cut that starts at the top of my right brow and ends to my collarbone.

These reminders being my reason to not trust anyone and remain distant from ponies, these reminders being the fuel of my anguish that never ceases to hurt my heart.

"It never ends" I said to myself, then worked on my leather chestplate that was probably smelly from how long I've worn it.

Those scars showed now, each one being a puzzle of pain that I remembered being the result of my arrogance. All I could do was stare at them and laugh at myself for receiving my punishment from being so egotistical.

I was going to stare at them forever, maybe even stare at my long pink hair as well, but heard the door open with Twilight being at the door.

Yes my hair is pink, only because Cadance dyed it with a permanent color spell that even I cannot get rid of. However that did not matter; what truly mattered was the mare staring at me in complete shock as the breath in her body was stopped by the stunning sight of my punishment.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" I spat angrily and tried to grab my cloak, but was stopped by the few words that left her mouth.

How could she see me in such a way, how is it that my scars did not scare her away right now, how is she not afraid of me?

Most of all, how is she infatuated with me?

"You're...so handsome" she whispered, but it did not remain unheard for I have enhanced hearing.

I stared at her for a few seconds, pondering how she could see me as someone handsome when I have scars all over my body. Sure I have great physique, but my body is a canvas of scars that has scared other ponies away, even the clerks of different stores have closed the doors on me when I just needed to buy some food.

Hence why I used my imagination to create a cloak from Organization 13 in Kingdom Hearts.

Now as the shame of my figure, the depression that coursed through my broken soul as she coughed to clear her throat. I turned away and stared at myself once more, trying to find some dignity in this situation as she approached with a couple of towels in her magical grasp.

"Sorry, I just wanted to bring you some towels, but where-"

"Don't, just don't ask about he scars" I hissed, stopping her from continuing for it was painful to answer such a question.

"Okay, well just be downstairs in half an hour because Spike will have food ready. Oh and I am sorry to say this, but I only have one bed because Spike accidently sneezed his fire breath on the extra, so we'll-"

"I'll sleep on the floor" I finished, which did not go as well since the mare frowned after that while she twirled a hoof through her mane.

She was obviously making a move or something, maybe but how should I know since love does not exist in my life anymore. My desire to figure out what a pony's intention is has died out and is not coming back, so for Twilight to act this way is something I don't care about.

With that problem solved, she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her before I stripped and took a relaxing bath to soothe the soreness I had from walking so much.

Sure I can fly, but I am not a fan of heights, unless I have to fight someone that is trying to do harm to others.

After a good twenty minutes of time to myself, I put my boxers and pants back on before leaving the bathroom. My walk ended in Twilight's kitchen with me having no shirt on and my long hair dangling over the chair I sat in as Spike stared at me in shock.

"Thanks for the food" I said to them both and helped myself to the steamed vegetables that were closest, then grabbed a few rolls before getting the mashed potatoes.

I ate quietly and uncaring of the two whispering, probably over my scars and for my hair being pink. What can I say, I tried to remove the color but it's stuck to me because of that bitch using her magic to make me match her fur color.

Oh and if you think that is bad; well get this, I have purple eyes because she wanted me to match the shade on her wingtips. Basically I the alicorn's boy toy until she gave me up for the life of being a princess.

It did not matter though, because she is not here and I am going to buying a house soon enough to meet my needs of retirement.

"Dude, why do you have so many scars?" Spike asked, but received no answer as to my body being so marked.

The only answer he got was me finishing my food and going back upstairs to fall asleep next to the fireplace she has. Although I did hear the two whisper something that made me a little worried, something that is possibly a risk for me since there are not many of those around.

"Twilight, why does he have so many scars?"

"I don't know Spike, but I'm going to write a letter to the princesses to see if they can find a spell that will make them go away"

"Is that really a good idea?"

"I'm a princess, I can't let him wander around with markings that he hates. I saw the look in his eyes when he was staring at them"

"Okay, but just be careful because I have a weird feeling about him"

Can't really complain about the little dragon being suspicious, but it's not like it mattered when I would be leaving this house tomorrow to find a different place to live. With a full stomach now, I retrieved my cloak and folded it into a pillow next to the fire I created with magic.

I laid on my side and watched the embers spark with the flakes of wood, each tongue of fire licking me with it's tender warmth as the door closed by whichever entered. My eyes were already heavy from the excitement of today, but they became heavier as Twilight showed more kindness by using her magic to levitate me onto the bed that is hers.

I wanted to fight it, but was too tired and already falling for the hooves that wrapped around my body while her head went into my neck. She was snuggling me under the blanket covers, sharing a warmth that was fuzzy on the inside. I did not like it at first, but the soft touch of her fur changed my view of this moment while Spike crawled into a basket that was perfect for his size.

"It's cold right now and you are furless, so we'll share the bed tonight" she whispered and returned to her snuggling that was making me go soft on the inside.

Somehow, somehow from the touch of her fur I found myself hugging the mare in return. I was holding the alicorn close with a secure wrap of my arms as she drifted to sleep with me.

Somehow this alicorn was beating me at my own game, breaking me from my antisocial attitude, pulling me away from the cruelness I have towards other ponies.

What is it about this mare that is doing this, just what is it?

I don't know, but then again I was not trying to know because I fell asleep with her. I fell into the same darkness that is the safest place for me, knowing there was nothing to worry about over the first night of my time in Ponyville.

I felt that things were going to be better for me while in this town, but I was so very wrong on that assumption.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Confession

**Hello everypony, I give you a second chapter of the newest story.**

**Not much to say except I hope it pleases you, and that I will be giving you all a 2000 word chapter of Seasons of Darkness that revolves around Derrrick and Nightmare Moon with a little bonding time.**

**Enjoy this chapter, but remember that it is only going to get better, especially when Cadance comes in and wants him back.**

**But let's not forget the mares that tried to kill him, but who said they did it out of spite...maybe they did it because of jealousy...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Sleep; something I have not experienced so peacefully since I ran away from Canterlot. I didn't know whether this was a dream or it was reality as my eyes peeked into the light that forced me from my slumber.

I felt refreshed with this peaceful sleep, my body being relaxed but heavy with the weight of Twilight on my chest. My mind was unclear of what was in front of me, purple eyes upon mine in a mixture of being awake and lustful, not to mention glazed with certainty.

It felt nice to wake up to a friendly face once in awhile, but this friendly face a purple beauty that was strangely entangling me into feelings that I have not felt in a very long time. She was soft and warm like the light of the sun that licks my skin on a daily basis, her mane was so smooth and silky that I found myself caressing it with my fingers while she was caressing mine.

We were cuddling now, holding one another close like the lifeline of our souls needing that one feeling that not many get to feel in the purest of joy. We felt love in the embrace of arms and hooves locked together as something wet trickled my cheek, trailing down until the mare did something I did not expect.

She licked me, but slowly with passion.

It was then I realized that this was no ordinary wakeup call for me, instead it was of me giving into my emotions that I have been suppressing since I met this alicorn. This was all so strange to me, to hold her like a lover and trade our feelings not in the touch of a deep hug, but with the touch of our lips that were being salivated by our tongues wrestling so aggressively.

I wanted this to continue, I wanted to feel my emotions burst through my body as she moaned in my mouth with a feral aggression that was pushing me into the pillow while her hood found itself going to another spot that has never been touched before.

My most private of area, the one spot no mare has had the honor of stripping its innocence.

Arching my back from the one stroke she gave, I snapped out of my passion and pushed her away with a frightening shock in my chest that was making it hard to breathe. I was uncomfortable with the rate of my breathing, so I calmed myself down as my mind processed that she tried to make love with me while I was still asleep.

Anger came into play, but so did happiness as my hand rested on my scarred chest and her eyes locked onto me in the form of hurt and rejection.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might like it" she said with haste, then made a small scoot to me as the equilibrium in my head leveled itself out.

Like it, I didn't like it, I loved it and I wanted to feel it more, I wanted to feel Twilight's passion on me some more because no mare has ever been so frontal with me about her feelings. My one relationship with the alicorn that betrayed me was nothing but a slow process that ended in us sleeping together for one night before her aunts tried to end my life.

An entire year of me devoting myself to her, and yet it was all for nothing in the end.

What was I to do in reaction of this moment, what was I supposed to say to the alicorn that was on verge of tears as I pondered every pro and con that would come with this. Twilight and I just met yesterday, and yet I felt something familiar with her that was pure and truthful, something that proved to be of true feelings for one another.

I felt happy with her, I felt happy when her lips were on mine, I felt happy when she...cuddled with me.

There were so many things in risk of a relationship with me, most of the reasons leading back to the fact of me having enemies that want my head on a mantle above their fireplace. However the good reasons were that I can protect her with ease because of my power, I can see any attack coming with my Sharingan and stop it with my Rinnegan, I can go super human and stand in front of whatever comes our way.

Most importantly I can summon my keyblades to cut down whoever wishes to harm me or her.

I found myself in deep ponder of this, so deep that I was activating my Sharingan and Rinnegan as the alicorn made her move by sitting in my lap and pressing her head into my neck. Twilight was obviously so afraid of rejection that she pushed away the idea that I needed space at the moment, but strangely I was not needing any space from this mare that was trying to make me hers.

Instead I was letting her snuggle my chest and speak what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry Arkham, I just really like you, so I thought about you this morning"

"What about me?" I asked in a monotone, acting like I did not care when in fact I was giving a big care about it.

Nobody has made me feel this was in a long time, not even the mares I slept with before, so why was one small encounter making me feel completely different with the purple alicorn?

It's not desperation, it's not loneliness, it's not that I need to have sex because I am still a virgin, so what is it that makes me feel human when around her?

"I thought about you leaving, and just that thought made me scared because I like you more than a friend. I know that sounds weird because I'm a pony and you're a...whatever...but for some reason I just can't seem to shake whatever I feel for you; it's almost like...I love you"

That had to have been the biggest impact in my life, especially for the fact that this was a big rush of confession weighing down on me. In all my years as an immortal I have never felt so nervous with a mare that I just met.

This was probably wrong on so many levels, but did it really matter since I have avoided such things in life, did it really matter if this was wrong or right when I am man that has deprived himself of the what it means to be a person...to be human?

Words could not help fathom what was going on between us so quickly, but the again words were not needed to explain the emotions rushing through my body as I did the strangest response.

Well it was the strangest to me because I never did it before. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her in a loving embrace, then I acted on instinct to peck her head and rest my chin on it.

Twilight gasped at my response, I know because I heard it and felt her breath leave and touch my skin when she grasped the realization of me holding onto her. This was so odd to me and so very wrong, but the fact that she was making me act like a human-being made it all the better to allow my emotions to come out and be free from the restraints I've had on them for so many years.

"James"

"Huh?" she replied questioningly, unsure of what I said while my hand stroked the back of her neck.

Of course I made things clear with her.

"My name is James, and I'm a human...okay?"

"O-okay, well I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm an alicorn" she chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood between us as her little friend stirred in his little basket bed.

He was still asleep, but now we were laughing as the sun rose slowly and the light began to shine through the window. Of course I wanted to sit up and make my way to the restroom to wash up, but the alicorn remained in my lap and used her magic to pull out a quill and paper for whatever reason.

That reason being clear when she started asking questions, most referring to my eyes that were still activated. Only problem though was that these eyes were not as secretive as I thought they for the last on thousand years.

"I've seen those eyes in a book before, but that would mean you're the Ghost of Justice, The Eyes of Death, The-"

"Sage of Imagination" I added for her, clarifying that for she going to refer my last title being The Sage of the Mind.

Twilight was confused now, but she was not alone for her little friend finally woke up and crawled onto the bed in awe of my Sharingan and Rinnegan. The two acquaintances were having a little moment mesmerizing over me, but there really isn't anything to mesmerize about when you're just a ghost of the past.

"Whoa, those are awesome. I want eyes like that" Spike admitted, which made me chuckle since these eyes were more special than what he thinks.

"Sorry buddy, but my Sharingan and Rinnegan is not for sale" I laughed musically, making him groan in annoyance that he was not getting his way as the purple alicorn wrote whatever on the parchment.

"Which one is the Sharingan and Rinnegan, and are they some form of magic?" she asked, resulting in me pointing at them as I answered willingly.

Well it is magic, but I can't tell her that since it would result in drama of me being able to create what I desire. If everyone knew that I could make some dreams a reality, then there would be ponies lining up to get superpowers.

If I had a kid, then maybe I would give them the same powers as their old man, but I don't plan on such a thing at all.

"This one is the Rinnegan, and no it's not magic, it's a bloodline ability that allows me to push and pull anything. Now this one is the Sharingan, and it is a bloodline ability that allows me to see my enemy's attack before they use it, but this is only the master state"

"So you can see what happens before it happens; that's amazing" Twilight complimented, which caused a smile to form while I remained hugging on her.

"Thanks, but in truth I can use another form called the Mangekyo Sharingan , which is another form of eye power that allows me to summon fire that is called Amaterasu, or use a mind breaking ability called the Tsukuyomi"

"What else?" Spike asked excitedly, obviously jittery in knowing the powers I have.

I pondered that question for a moment before remembering the last ability I acquired when I made it real. I enjoyed gaining such a power, but had to earn it by defeating the darkness that was created as a test to me. My god, I remember fighting the full power of that thing and honestly I wish I created the Jinchuuriki abilities to fight against such a monster.

I did not though because the reason of a dark version of me having all nine Bijuu powers being in him, thus creating an ultimate fighter that would surely kill me.

Anyway...

"Well there is one more, but it's different. Should I become desperate I summon my energy to create an aura-like golem of me that has a samurai sword and crossbow. This ability is called Susano"

And so I went on about my abilities I gained over the years, but Twilight and Spike never seemed to have caught on about my powers being a millennia of development. After a good hour of just talking, I clarified to the mare that what she did was incredible but wrong because I'm not the kind of guy she needs to be around, or have a relationship with.

I told her that she was opening feelings that have been locked away, and that I had my heart broken a long time ago. She did not take it well when I went to her balcony to ponder about what she did this morning, kissing and licking on me as I slept, forcing herself onto me a little when we met yesterday.

I know alicorns have a different way of relationships with males, but the way she was acting made it like she was trying to claim me as her own. That was not going to happen though for I am a man that has wandered this world in search of a reason to live, a reason to keep pushing forward through my immortality, a reason...to be human.

My time was lonely now, quiet and peaceful with nothing but the guilt in my heart bothering me. Well I was also having heartache over telling Twilight that she cannot be around a man like me, one that does not know how to have a relationship.

To make matters worse I was hearing her cry in the kitchen, wailing into whatever as I mentally kicked myself of the matter.

This was definitely the worst thing that I did to a mare, breaking her heart with rejection after I took her hospitality for granted. If god was merciful, then he would strike me down right now and make it so that I was nothing but a pile of ash.

"How do I get myself into these messes; I just rejected a gorgeous mare that kissed me. I am such an idiot" I scolded myself, then flicked my own nose for an emphasis of pain as I heard Spike come up to do whatever.

Probably to insult me for being so dumb.

"You know, you're really dumb for rejecting Twilight"

Yup, insult me.

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to act tough over the matter when in fact I was not tough at all.

I was really a big softie right now because of the alicorn that is crying her eyes out right now. In a situation like this I was blind by my own arrogance and selfish desire to be alone, I was such an idiot to such feelings that I made her cry and possibly believe that no male will ever want her.

Little did I know that Spike was about to give me a big wake up call with his words as he sat next to me on the balcony floor; talk about big things coming in small packages.

"Twilight likes you without a doubt, but she has trouble liking other males because of what her last coltfriend did to her. So to see her like you makes me happy, but it's obvious you don't like her"

Wow, talk about a kick in my balls with that one.

"I do like her, but I am afraid to be with another mare after the last time, but what happen to Twilight?" I replied, then asked for the darkest truth about the purple princess that went silent just now.

She most likely got herself calm, but I knew it was best to check up on her and do what I never expected to do.

Give her a chance with me.

Spike went quiet after I asked him, but it was not the kind of quiet that you expect from a brother that is protective of his sister. He told they have been together as family since he was an egg, but the silence I got from him was full of rage and hate over whoever hurt the gorgeous mare.

To my horror I found out, and to be honest I felt like a piece of shit for rejecting her just now.

"Her Ex-Coltfriend, Flash Sentry...raped her and got away with it. Now you know why she has a hard time trusting stallions, but as far as I can see...it is you she trusts and is falling for" the little dragon finished, bringing much of my realization to a lightened conclusion of self-hatred for rejecting the mare.

It all made sense now; why she cried when I freed her, why she was stuttering when talking to me. This all made sense and I was too stupid to not see that she was being brave by talking to me, Twilight was fighting her fear of males by confessing that she has feelings for me.

I am such a dumbass, but this is only worse because she took a big step against her fears by kissing me.

"I'm...I'm sorry Spike, I'm...I'm gonna go do what's right" I said with a heavy heart, hoping she would give me a chance now in having a relationship with her.

I stood up with a clear mind and determined soul over this matter, but now I had a new goal in my life that would never end because alicorns are immortals. My new goal is to make the mare, that I have feelings for already, happy and safe.

I'm retired from my job as a bringer of justice, but I have enough time and energy to devote the mare that I have feelings for. The only thing I can hope now is that she will forgive me and give that chance to me again.

"Go get her big guy" he chuckled, almost cheering as I stood up and dove for the ground.

Of course the little dragon yelled in fear of my stunt, but's that where Dragonball Z powers come in with giving me the ability to gracefully fall without having to manipulate my energy into my feet like a ninja normal does.

Once I landed, I dusted myself off for no reason and reentered Twilight's home to see that she was in the middle of the floor shedding tears still. Her sobs were low, but I could hear them and that only made me feel worse as I closed the door.

What I am about to do is probably wrong, but for some reason I was attracted to her. Infatuation would be the wrong word because it went deeper than that, especially when she kissed me so passionately.

Remembering the truth that I just heard from the little dragon reminded me why I was doing this. If she accepted me, then I would not just be having a relationship because I want to, I would also be devoting myself to protecting her and slowly opening myself up to the mare that has been more truthful to me than anyone has ever been.

"Twilight" I said calmly, catching the mare's attention to where she whipped her head around and revealed just how bad my answer to her feelings made her cry.

I doubt she could see clearly at the moment for her eyes were puffy and red from how much emotional release she had. Now my heart stone heart sank into guilt as she wiped the tears away and tried to stop herself from hiccupping.

My mind was still in some denial that someone would try to hurt her, but darkness can come in the most unexpected of places when you least expect it.

"James, I'm sorry for crying in front of-"

"No Twilight, I am sorry...for being so inconsiderate and selfish" I interrupted her.

With the silence between us now, I sat on my butt and scratched the back of neck in embarrassment, also nervousness that she would reject me now. Nevertheless I continued with my confession now as she listened with an open heart that was stunned of my words.

"Twilight, I'm sorry for rejecting you, I did it out of fear of you breaking my heart. To be honest I have avoided mares for a long time because the mare that hurt me left a big hole in my chest that probably can't be filled" I admitted, which is not normal since I tend to isolate myself from the world around me.

Twilight turned away, sad and aching on the inside as I continued my little speech. However the last part of it was the ticket that she wanted, it was the key that she desired in getting what she wanted with me.

A relationship.

"But maybe someone can fill that hole in my heart, maybe it is you. I'm not entirely sure, but I take back what I said about there being no way we could date"

That got her attention, like a spider drawn to the fly in it's web. Now I just had to say the right words to make her happy, or it would come back and bite me in the ass. She was wide eyed and getting excited, also putting her hoof on my hand as I stared into her bloodshot eyes.

"Are you saying you want to...try?" she asked, receiving a nod from me while I pulled her close.

She was happy now, jittery with excitement with the immediate closing of our gap being that she sat in my lap. Her back was against my chest, but my chin was on hers as the last part of my devotion came out.

"Yes I want to try, but I want to do more than just a relationship"

"Like what?" she asked, only to have the right words come out in the best way.

"Spike told me about your ex-coltfriend, and what he did to you" I whispered, forcing a gasp out of the mare as I turned her around and activated my eye abilities to emphasize my guarding of her life.

Once she stared into them, I returned her kiss from this morning with my own kiss as her hooves rested in my hands. She was bold for kissing me, but I was bolder with teasing the mare by nibbling her lips for a moment.

Next came the last part as we finished and stared into one another's eyes; my Sharingan and Rinnegan staring into her purple orbs as the warmth of our bodies heated up in combination.

"I swear with these eyes that I will protect you from monsters like him, I will make you happy and feel loved like he should have done in the first place. However I cannot unless you accept me as your coltfriend...do you accept?"

There was no mystery to Twilight's response, but it was still fun watching her react with a wide smile and joyous laughter as she nuzzled my neck.

"Yes, I accept" she replied.

I don't know what this feeling was in my chest, but for some reason it felt good when it swelled up and burst from me when the alicorn gave me another kiss. Our lips locked again as Spike walked out the door, acting like he was going to hurl from the moment we were having in the middle of the library.

It did not last though, not when the mare broke away from my lips and gripped my hand with her wing. Next thing I know we are running out the door to wherever it is she wishes to be at.

"Slow down sweetheart, where are you taking me?" I asked, still trying to gain my balance as she dragged me across the town.

"To see my friend, Rarity, because you need clothes" she replied.

"Clothes...oh boy" I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day with another mare seeing all of my scars.

"What did I get myself into?"

**CHAPTER END.**


	3. Rebound

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of the newest story.**

**Enjoy this chapter, but remember that it is only going to get better, especially when Cadance comes in and wants him back.**

**But let's not forget the mares that tried to hurt him, but who said they did it out of spite...maybe they did it because of jealousy...**

**Which is why I am going to post a poll over the entire thing so we can get the best results for the best drama. Once you read this there will be a poll up revolving around the three mares and Twilight.**

**I know some of you wanted a Twilight Romance immediately, but I decided to put in real life actions that hurt when used.**

**Prepare for the real life torture of our character being used by the alicorn, but only because she needed to have real love in her life. Oh this is going to be good, and I am confident you enjoy it because now we are very close to Cadance coming into the story.**

**Oh and I am debating on a little bit of combat going on here. Maybe next chapter an Ursa Major versus James' Full Form of...Susano.**

**Maybe...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Oh the joy of going to someone's house so that I could get some new clothes. Of course that went through my mind sarcastically as Twilight jerked me across town to her friend's house so that I was more civil looking in the town of Ponyville.

What she didn't know is that her point of view was very different than from what others thought of me when out in public. Being scarred all over made me isolate myself from most ponies because they believe I am a monster that has such markings because I escaped from hunters.

I know, stupid right.

Being social is not the best thing for me, especially when around ponies that are very judgmental. However it is safe to say that the purple alicorn did not judge me for being so scarred and mysterious about myself, which is surprising since I expected her to ask me questions until the cows came home. Can't say that it is a bad thing, but I can say that she is the first pony to persuade me into having a relationship again.

Most importantly, what she didn't know was that her kindness gave me a reason to be human again.

Only problem with that is she was taking me to a place to be clothed by a mare that is apparently one of her best friends and the fashion queen of this town. Luckily I had my cloak on because the ponies were staring at us as the destination of her run came into view. She told me that it was all frou-frou and upkeep with bows and other things, but I never really expected her to be serious.

Now the fun began with entering the house.

Twilight took no time in letting me gain my balance at the door; instead she used magic to open it and dart inside with me still being held by her wing. I heard a bell rang as we entered, meaning that it was signal for a customer entering, but my careful thinking of my surroundings did not happen. The next place I sat was a nearby couch that Twilight pushed me into; well shoving is more accurate since the press of her hooves against my chest would give normal humans bruises.

"Wait here" she chirped, then in a flash of light she was gone.

Now I was left alone in this strange house with no idea as to what I should in here besides twiddling my thumbs and keeping my hoodie over so no one saw my face. I doubt other ponies would feel the same way Twilight felt about my scars, let alone be friendly when they see that I have the eyes of Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Minutes went on by before something actually happened with Twilight and the mare she was wanting me to meet. But the reaction I was expecting did not come because of the two yelling as they returned downstairs. Twilight was sounding desperate while the other was being firm and sort of scolding as I watched in waiting for them to make an appearance.

"Maybe I should leave" I said to myself, knowing this was probably going to get ugly between me and the mare she calls Rarity.

Unfortunately for me it did get ugly, but in a way that consists of a silent heartache when you feel that you were used for a rebound. I say that because the argument the two were having was about Twilight being in a relationship with me.

All I could do was watch them finally return downstairs, but Twilight was losing whatever battle with the unicorn that had a twirled mane and tail. She was elegant and very beautiful for just a unicorn, but her nature of being a friend to Twilight was showing with her pointing at me while she spoke firmly.

"You just the stallion and you kissed him!?" she yelled, receiving a nod from the alicorn that was on the verge of tears.

I was already on the defensive for Twilight, ready to summon my keyblades until she made some sense that actually clicked in my mind. Not sure how, but something told me it was the right thing to do.

"But Rarity I-"

"No buts Twilight! Now tell him the truth and set things straight!" the unicorn spat, winning whatever battle that went on between them as I sat there with curiosity across my face.

If my hoodie was off they would have seen it, but something told me to keep it on while the alicorn sadly approached. I was getting a good idea as to what was happening now, pretty sure that she was wanting to take things slow as just friends for now, but something in my gut was telling me that Twilight was about to tell me something I don't want to hear.

Taking things slow is great for me, but seeing that sad look on her made my chest tighten and my stomach clench. Whatever she was about to say was going to be hurtful and possibly going to make me retreat to my shell that I've been in for a millennia.

The unicorn, Rarity, was having the same sadness on her expression now, which meant what she was having the alicorn do made her pity the both of us.

Now I was afraid.

"James" she whispered with no energy in her voice, no feeling that was hinted in my name.

"Yes?" I questioned and she looked up to me with a sight I did not want to see.

I'm use to it from other mares, but this mare made a piece of me feel human again. That part of me was wishing for her to not cry, begging for her to dry the tears that were falling as she looked up to me with what looked to be fear of how I would react.

To my dismay it was heartache, and another reason to be in my shell once more.

"I was hiding a secret from you"

"A secret?" I questioned.

"Yes...I...do have trouble trusting stallions...but...I just came out of a relationship with another stallion because he cheated on me. I...I still like you, but maybe we should start by-"

I knew where this was going, and to be honest I was not happy about because she and that damn dragon in her house just lied to me. Spike lied to me by saying she has not been with another stallion, but Twilight was keeping it secret that she just broke up with another stallion.

My heart was hurting again, it was in pain and I was begging for it to stop as my hands curled into fists. It was hurting so much, my chest was hurting so much that I wanted to take a knife and plunge it through so that the pain would stop.

This pain was too much, and she knew it was because my eyes began to water while the unicorn approached. This alicorn just used me to make herself feel better, make herself not fall into depression by making me her rebound.

The kiss, the hug, this morning when she touched me where I am still innocent. It was all just to make me her rebound and I fell for it like the damn fool I have been for one thousand years.

I was right all along, I was right from the start and now it is proven by this alicorn. All mares are nothing but lying bitches that want to crush a stallion's heart to pieces before throwing them away like trash, before they crush their self-esteem and confidence in finding the right mare.

There was no set of words that could describe the anger I felt as Twilight tried to make me understand where she was going with this. Hatred and anger filling my empty heart as she nuzzled me and tried to make it so that what happened this morning was just a fluke.

"I do like you James, but Rarity is right that we should be friends first. Can we do that?" Twilight pointed out, questioning where I stand on the matter of being in a relationship or just being friends for the time being.

No, this is not right, this is not fair. I felt human again, I felt like a person that has a reason to live again, I felt like I had purpose. I promised to make her happy and protect her because of this 'Flash Sentry' did to her, I promised all that and she just threw back in my face.

First Cadance, then Celestia and Luna trying to kill me because I would not have a herd with them in it, and now this damn alicorn using me as her rebound. No I won't let this stand, I will not let myself be humiliated again, I WILL NOT BE FUCKED WITH AGAIN!

"Get off of me!" I growled angrily, pushing the alicorn off my lap before I stood up and stormed to the door with the desire of never wanting to see her again.

I was angry, I was hurting, I was in pain again because of this alicorn and I refuse to let it fall off my shoulders like it was nothing. This is why I have isolated myself from society, this is why I avoided ponies for one thousand years.

"James please don't hate me! I really want to be with you but Rarity is right about us needing to be friends! James please don't walk away!" Twilight yelled out the door, but I continued to stomp with such force that the ground was shaking with each step I took.

I ignored Twilight, I ignored her and the unicorn that was calling out to me as ponies watched in fear of the aura I was radiating. My power was on the verge of exploding, I was on the verge of going super human while my heart ached with nothing but the pain of being used by that damn pony.

Twilight was desperate in stopping me, so desperate that she ran in front of me and put her hooves on my torso while her friend spoke to sway my mind of the anger I was feeling.

"Sir please stop and listen. I didn't expect this to affect you since you both just met, but I see it was wrong of me to step in what you both have. I take back what I said, I am sorry for-"

"James please stop, please listen to us, please James I'm sorry for listening to her. James I want to be-"

"Get your hooves off of me now!" I screamed at the top of lungs, then showed just how much of a threat I was by activating my Rinnegan and using it to remove the two nuisances that were in my way.

With the Rinnegan I used the Almighty Push at a low level that pushed the two away without hurting or tripping them. Most guys would turn to see where the victims landed, but I knew they were alright so I kept walking out of the town with only the intention of coming back to buy groceries and other essentials.

If I needed something I would retrieve in the night and leave the bits on the table. Of course that is breaking and entering, but technically I would be leave the proper amount that is needed to pay for what I buy.

With nothing left to say to Twilight or that bitch she calls a friend, I crouched and flared my aura before taking in the sky towards the one place that no one would look to find me. I returned to that place to see if things changed, but found myself standing in a broken castle with no one to remember me because the archives were burnt to the ground.

Everything about me was destroyed so that I was a ghost in Equestria, or in this case I would be someone that never existed in history because Celestia and Luna did not want their greatest mistake to be known.

Not even a note was left for me on the seventh day I returned after running away. I assumed they calmed down, but all I found was everyone of my possessions turned to ash and every piece of history about me in the personal archive burnt to nothingness.

I was in the sky now, high above the clouds and returning to the castle that would make me nonexistent.

The Old Castle of Canterlot.

"Goodbye society" I said to myself, embracing the loneliness again as I flew over the Everfree Forest with no intention of stopping to reconcile with what I just did to Twilight and her friend.

Why would I though, why would I go back and try to reconcile with a mare that spent a whole twenty-four hours trying to make me her sex rebound?

I would know that it was over sex because she had hoof in my pants this morning.

My mind was clouded with judgment of my choices, but the anger and hatred in my soul was directing me toward the castle that was now in sight. I was returning home to a dump that I would have to rebuild in order to sustain a lifestyle where I live alone.

Well I would not say alone, not when I do have a companion that is travelling the world right now. She's an albino snake that I gave vast intellect and the ability to speak after I found her wondering the mountain sides where dragons migrate. After a bit of imagination and magic I made her into a giant snake that I can summon no matter where she is in Equestria.

Yeah, snake summoning from Naruto, but this is very different. Instead of making symbols and drawing blood I just use a little magic to summon her from wherever she is in Equestria, meaning she is not in some other realm like it explains in the cartoon.

I call her Rain because I found her injured on a rainy day with multiple cuts from an eagle trying to eat her. Luckily I remembered that albino snakes are rare in Equestria, so I rescued her and used my imagination to create healing magic that would speed up her body's healing process.

Then came the intellect and speaking, which led to her thanking me and forever being in debt to me. But in the end I just told her we could be friends that help out one another when needed.

Wow, come to think of it I am very wrong about having no friends. Technically Rain is my only friend, so that means I am wrong.

Who'd a thunk it?

"There it is" I said to myself with some joy to be back home in the place where it all started.

Seeing the castle in sight, I teleported inside the old fortress and calmed myself down before doing anything that would be a bad thing. I breathed a little to get my anger under control and surveyed the castle to see it was still the same dump I found it as a thousand years ago.

Why it was like this made me curious, but if it involved the princesses being hurt then I did not give a damn whatsoever. What they did was wrong and downright cruel, what they did forever scarred me with the idea that no one wants to be around me.

Well I was wrong on that because Twilight wanted me around, but only so that I could be her damn rebound.

I admit that I did have feelings for Celestia and Luna, but I was faithful to Cadance and she did not want to share me with anyone. So in the end my faithfulness backfired with the pink alicorn abandoning me when her aunts tried to end my life because they were jealous of how much I loved her.

That's in the past though. Right now I don't know what I would do if I saw them again; maybe avoid them or try to make them feel the same pain I felt when they betrayed me. Not sure if I still have feelings for all three princesses, but I was not going to try and find out when I am perfectly fine with how my life is right now.

Living away from society is how I liked it then and it is how I like it now.

"Okay, now for a little help" I said to myself with a little excitement before getting started with the refurbishment of my old home.

After a couple minutes of pondering how I should fix the place up I clap my hands together and summoned Rain to the castle, forgetting that she is a giant snake that can demolish the place.

Luckily she appeared in anaconda size, thanks to me giving her that size changing ability years ago. She was still as awesome looking as ever with those pure white scales and yellow eyes that could put an Ursa Major in fear. She was confused of being summoned, but turned her head to me and expressed her happiness with a glowing smile that is hard to see most of the time.

To others it looked evil, but I knew it was her way of expressing happiness.

"Jamesss...hello old friend" she hissed, then to my surprise slithered over to me and gently wrapped herself around my body to where I felt the warmth come off of her.

Definitely a weird hug, but it was still nice to feel from the serpent I saved so long ago.

"Hello Rain. Been busy lately?" I greeted in return while rubbing her head, giving her some affection that she has been needing for quite awhile.

"Nothing particular, jussst exploring the world while you were away. Ssso tell me why you have called me, are you finally retiring from doing good?" she asked, which is pretty obvious since I promised to summon her after I decided to retire.

Rain knew she was being redundant, but that's how she liked to annoy me whenever we actually spent time together without fighting someone or something. I can't remember the last time we actually had a peaceful night of just spending time together without having it interrupted by some tyrant's assassins trying to kill us.

Well better late than never.

"Yeah I've decided to retire, but now I have to fix this place up so I can have a place to live" I pointed out, reminding her that we are in the old castle of my worst nightmare that came to life.

Rain surveyed it as well, but when she finished she nodded in understanding where I was going with this whole reunion we were having at the moment. With both of us on the same page she released me from her gentle grasp and slithered to the nearest pile of junk that was no longer necessary inside the broken fortress.

"I will throw out the shelvesss and booksss while you repair the place with your magic"

"Sounds like a plan" I chuckled while cracking my knuckles.

With renovations happening I removed my hoodie from head and got to work on repairing the foundation. There was no need to worry about showing my face to Rain because she understood me more than anyone ever could. I could be myself without having someone to judge me or question why I have s many scars on my body, which made things better because she actually worried about me.

I allowed myself to be free with all the renovation going on as the day went on with us having a few laughs throughout the hours. We took a one hour break every three hours and rehydrated ourselves with the old water stream flowing through the gardens once more. There were so many rats around the place that she found herself going to a buffet while I opened my pouch to dump all of my possessions out.

Once the foundation was fixed we worked a couple more hours with cleaning the place up before sitting for dinner. She had her rats and I had my fried vegetables that cooked in a pot that hung in the old fireplace. Hours of hard work paid off with everything looking like new, and it was safe to say that the castle is my home now because it has been abandoned for a thousand years.

It was bright and elegant like I remembered, but it was even better with my only friend resting next to me as the fireplace burned brightly. Can't say I'm worried about other creatures coming near us because I put up some barriers that blocked out any living thing that wishes to hurt us.

Barriers that repel evil basically.

"Man, this is great" I said to the giant snake, making conversation while we ate.

"Indeed, but what will you do now...Lord Jamesss?"

That part caught me off guard, causing me to choke on a piece of celery and stare at her with some amusement and confusion to those words. I can understand why she referred me as royalty, but the fact that she did made it a little uncomfortable because I never have been a prince.

Not even when I dated Cadance.

"You know I am not royalty, so why call me that?" I chuckled, trying to hide my sorrow from the serpent as she slithered over to me.

Our bodies now in contact once more, her long figure wrapped around me like a blanket that I found to be soothing as she spoke with logic that is impossible to deny.

"Thisss isss your cassstle now, which meansss you are the ruler...Prince Jamesss" Rain clarified, reminding me of the old ways about castles and royalty.

I was not taking it lightly, but that's just because I refuse to turn into a royal. Reason being is that I have never met a royal that is kind and gentle to other beings, not a single one in my entire life of exile. I've spent a millennia being a killer of tyrants that wish to hurt others, I've murdered ponies, dragons, and griffons that ascended the throne in other countries, I've even killed their families just to ensure the seed of evil in them does not grow again.

I've been merciful though, allowing the children to live because I knew they would grow up to live the opposite of what their parents acted like. But there was still the fact that I was afraid to be a royal because I don't want to be a monster like them.

I can say to myself I won't become a tyrant, but there is still that risk of becoming cruel ruler and I refuse to risk it.

"I'm not a prince, I'm just James and that's all I will ever be" I reminded her, implying that I refuse to accept the title she was giving me out of her own respect.

I expected Rain to argue with me, but surprisingly she nodded in understanding and just held me closer while the flames flickered with the half-burnt wood. It's warmth licking our bodies as the cold of nighttime crept its way into the castle, trying to take away the comfortable feeling we had from the flames.

Unfortunately I had another pressure of the past put on me by the serpent. A question I did not expect to hear from her for it was taboo to bring up the mare that broke my heart a millennia ago, and the mares that hurt me so badly with their jealousy.

My response was always anger and violence towards whatever object I could destroy, but tonight it was just silence and a deep questioning about myself.

"Do you misss...them?" she asked.

I did not answer that question. Instead I just put my food down and stared at the floor with a deep pondering of the feelings that I have been suppressing for the last one thousand years.

Cadance: The Mare that broke my Heart. Celestia and Luna: The Mares that shattered my Soul with their Jealousy. Did I really miss them, did I really want to see them again or use my powers to make them suffer like I did?

Do I still love all three of them, or do I despise them like the Black Plague?

I don't know and I don't want to know because it has been easier just burying the emotions deep inside my soul, ignoring whatever my heart craved to feel from the three alicorns that hurt me so much.

With no answer to give I just turned away from the serpent's eyes and got comfortable for the night. I found myself leaning into her as the need of sleep came over my eyes, forcing me to drift into darkness while she whispered a few more words that made the night a little better for me.

At least I can say that Rain is my only friend, my one true friend.

"Ressst Jamesss, sssleep in my grasssp. For tomorrow isss a new day"

And just like that I was sound asleep with my only friend guarding me for the entire night, protecting me from any wandering creature while my mind focused on the one question I kept asking myself.

Do I want to see them again?

**CHAPTER END.**


	4. Flames of Hatred

**Hello everypony to another chapter of My Love is your Salvation.**

**So last week we concluded to a little heartache with the human after Rarity acted like the one with logic over what Twilight decided. We left off with him returning to the old castle and summoning an old friend before doing a little reconstruction. But now it is time for some serious drama about the man who has the power of imagination.**

**But first lets remember that last week I put up a poll on who should be forgiven, and many of you voted if someone should be given a second chance. Well the poll is over and I announce that the winning vote is at a percentile of 64%.**

**The winning vote being Celestia, Luna, and Cadance should be given a second chance. So now I have more drama to put in, and much more bashing before the emotions run wild with making up and much love happening.**

**But now we are at another poll that will be uploaded after you read this chapter. The poll being who should have the human as their mate, which I am excited to know because all of you will be the judge of that.**

**I'll have the poll on my profile.**

**Remember to comment on this chapter before voting, but also remember to follow and/or favorite the story if you enjoy it so far.**

**Enjoy**

A week, a whole week passed by with me and Rain getting acquainted to the living conditions of the castle. Our time consisting of just talking and doing more renovations that consisted of fixing the bridge that connects, and the tower that was strangely destroyed when I last saw it.

It was the middle of the afternoon and we were having lunch. Mine being vegetable stew this time while she was finding monster sized rats in the Everfree Forest. Rain was spending alot of time in the forest, but I knew the reason was to make sure no one was approaching the castle out of curiosity.

Basically she was protecting me.

I can't argue with her over whatever protective nature she has, I mean a giant snake that is your friend is impossible to argue with. However I did clarify that she is not allowed to eat any of the ponies that stray here, but to my luck she doesn't eat ponies anyway.

Not much for me to think over while sitting in my new chair I bought in Canterlot a few days ago. What with the castle being completely rebuilt now and looking like new with a few outside guests making themselves at home. Rabbits, squirrels, snakes, even timberwolves that I discovered in the gardens a couple nights ago trying to find something to eat.

Timberwolves are actually peaceful creatures once you get to know them, but I can say that only for the reasons of getting up close and studying them to figure out why thy attack anything they see.

Turns out they have a bunch of nests on the borders of the Everfree Forest, which means they are only protecting their homes from wanderers that foolishly think they can go through the forest unscathed.

Only reason I tame a couple of them was thanks to my sharingan giving me the advantage of seeing what they truly want. All they desired was to keep their homes safe and find food before they were forced to rations.

Ponies think timberwolves eat meat, but what they really eat is bark, twigs, and leaves from dead trees.

Anyway it was a restless day for me while reading my book about dragons in front of the fireplace. I was comfortable in my new chair, enjoying the peace I desire on a daily basis but find myself in more drama than needed.

With Twilight finally out of my head, I could be at peace for all eternity and enjoy the company of Rain when she was not out and about looking for rats to eat. Luckily today was a day where she was laying in front of me, allowing herself to be warmed by the fire and earn the sleep she deserves.

Yes I know. Snakes don't have eyelids, which means they cannot sleep. Well I changed that by using a little imagination, and some magic, to give her the ability to blink. It was not my idea in the first place because I do not take enjoyment of using my one power to alter the laws of biology.

Rain requested it though on her birthday a few years back, so I had to oblige to her birthday wish no matter how much I despised it. It wasn't easy though, in fact it was so difficult that I had to study snake biology for weeks before doing the process of giving her eyelids that work like a humans.

It was a bitch doing such a task, but in the end it worked and now she sleeps like any normal human does.

"Lazy serpent" I chuckled and flipped a page in my book while she snored logs, practically sending echoes through the castle while some of the birds flew in through the escape hole that was made for them when they cannot find shelter in the cold.

It was a Cardinal and a Blue Jay that flew at me in panic for whatever reason. They chirped frantically while I put my book down and held up my hand for them to land on, which they took in haste and began to point at the doors.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down you two. Tell Rain the problem so she can tell me" I kindly beckoned, reminding them that I cannot understand what animals are saying.

It didn't take long for the two birds to awaken our snake friend, but the second they did was a good drama that amused me when she snapped her mouth at them for being woken up. Now her nap was ruined and both birds were standing on her nose, repeating the same sequence of chirps to her while leaned over in my chair with my right hand on my chin.

"What's the problem?" I asked, already curious of their panic.

"They are sssaying that they were flying through Ponyville and came upon a scene in the town. They sssay there isss a Griffon in the town right now, and he isss attacking the foalsss" Rain replied.

It was at that moment I felt my peace be gone with the news just given to us. I felt angry and filled with a sense of justice while the birds took off to resume their day that is already ruined with the knowing of a dragon tormenting Ponyville.

There was no need to ponder on what I must do, what with my hatred only being for this generation of ponies. Fillies are a different matter because they are only children that are still full of innocence and happiness for the world. Fillies and colts don't deserve my hatred, they don't deserve my spite when they have done nothing wrong to me at all.

Knowing what I must do, I stood up and summoned my Organization 13 cloak while giving Rain one order.

"Stay here and guard the castle. I'll be back in a bit" I said, then put the hoodie over and made my way out of the castle with her probably staring at me the entire time.

Once I was outside of the castle, I crouched and flared my aura before taking off in the skies that are cloudy today. I went alone to the town I do not want to be seen in anymore, flying at full speed with my of my gloved hands squeezed as hard I wanted them to. My mind was clear on the fact that I was going to make this Griffon suffer for doing such crimes to innocent foals that barely know right and wrong.

I was furious on the inside, so furious that I was flashing my super human form while my hands generated fire that I earned after defeating the dark version of me that was empowered by the abilities I wanted to wield from Full Metal Alchemist.

I desired to make myself like Roy Mustang, but found myself nearly dying at the hands of my dark version when he used that fire ability on me so many times before using all his dark magic up. So I was lucky to live through that and earn the fire manipulation that Roy Mustang uses on Full Metal Alchemist, but the fact that I won because he used his power up made me feel inferior.

In the end I called him Fire James: The Insanity of Fire.

Then again I name every dark version of me that has died after being created. I even have a sketchbook of each one with stats that I took into account while fighting them. Fire James was my toughest dark version to fight, he was even tougher than super human 5 James was made on accident.

Yeah there are times that I lose control of my imagination, resulting in enemies being made from the darkness that comes with it.

"There it is" I said to myself, seeing the town in turmoil with the griffon that was attacking the citizens as I approached.

He was no regular Griffon from what I could tell, but that was only because of the outfit he was wearing. He had black armor on and twin swords at his sides, but the helmet he had on his head was a full indication that he was with an organization that I gave up on finding years ago.

To see him have that symbol made my blood boil, almost enough to where I was going to transform into super human and kill him instantly. But to do that would leave me at square one on the mysteries of the organization that has been slipping through my fingers for one hundred years now.

The BAO: The Black Armada Organization.

"This is great! I love destroying towns!" the Griffon said madly and continued to set homes ablaze with magic that I never seen used before.

He was holding up his talon and releasing balls of fire that exploded on contact with the houses, but upon closer looking I saw that his body generated a red pulse of magic that started from his armor and end at his talon.

I am no genius, but I have dealt with mysterious magic many times in my life. So I knew what to look for when trying to find an enemy's weak spot in order to turn the tables of battle.

Ponies were running around in fright of the Griffon, trying to find shelter while I landed at a distance and did the first thing to make this destruction end. I summoned my energy and did the hand signs before saying the jutsu that would douse the flames in this town.

"Water Style: Hydra Blast Jutsu!" I yelled.

In seconds I summoned water from the buckets and from the dew that was still on the grass. My jutsu formed the water into a giant six headed hydra that immediately unleashed jets of water onto the homes that were burning down with innocent ponies still inside.

The Griffon saw this and immediately turned to me with a deep scowl now forming on his beak. He glared at me while my eyes fixed on a filly that was held under his wing and bleeding from her head.

She was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail, but her wings were smaller than normal and she was crying her eyes out while I felt my restraints snap at the sight of her bleeding.

Seeing that blood made me realize it his doing, which brought me to the need of making him suffer in real flames that burn my enemies slowly. In other words I was going to rescue the filly and use my fire ability on Full Metal Alchemist to burn this Griffon to a crisp.

"Who the hay are you!?" he yelled, then foolishly directed a fireball at me with no sense of analyzing me before attacking.

"James!" I heard from my right side, knowing that it was Twilight Sparkle while I stood there in waiting of the weak attack to strike me.

The orb of flame exploded on contact, leaving me in a cloud of smoke that made me invisible to the eyes of the ponies that were watching from a distance as my hoodie slid off. I was infuriated now, desiring to send the Griffon to hell while throwing my cloak off as a dramatic feature to imply that I was dead.

I heard Twilight cry while the Griffon laughed. But as he did, I removed my Organization 13 gloves and spoke in a deeply rash tone that was created by my magic. I spoke not to make peace, but to inflict terror on his mind while taking the first step out of the smoke.

"Was that supposed to hurt me, was your weak flame supposed to kill me!?" I growled, stunning everyone around me with the conclusion of my life still being upon this world with not a single scratch on my body.

Not a scratch, not a cut...not even a burn.

The Griffon stopped laughing and stared at me in shock as I walked towards him with my right index finger and middle finger on my forehead for the perfect moment of saving the filly.

Before he could speak again, I directed my energy onto the filly and said my next technique.

"Instant Transmission Pull!" I barked, then collapsed the energy around the filly so that the warp was created.

The filly disappeared and reappeared on my cloak, alive and injured from what I sense, as I approached with blue flames coating my right hand. I was now fifteen feet from him as the scare in his body became anger over being made into a fool so easily.

But that was my intention before killing him with real power.

"Wha-how did she-"

"Almighty Pull!" I yelled furiously, pulling him fast with my Rinnegan while my left hand went up and retracted.

He had no idea what was coming to him, but he would find out in two seconds when I used the power Luffy has on One Piece. Yes I gave myself that power as well because it was an awesome anime, but also crappy because Ace died protecting Luffy.

"Gumo Gumo No...JET PISTOL!" I spat, then unleashed a bullet fast punch that cracked his armor on impact.

The Griffon groaned as his breath left with the spurt of blood that came out of his mouth, which meant either something ruptured or he was having a serious hemorrhage at the moment.

His direction being for Twilight's library, but was stopped by my Rinnegan again while a few surprise guests joined the party I was creating. After bringing the unconscious Griffon to me with Rinnegan again, I sensed three more dark signatures appearing out of nowhere with high levels of magic that were generating from objects around their necks.

They were Armada Griffon, just like the one in front of me, but the magic they were getting from those necklaces was making faster and stronger than normal. If that was the case then I had some work to do before enjoying the rest of my day.

I narrowed my gaze at them and raised my power level. Yes I have a power level from using my imagination to create abilities from Dragonball Z, but in doing so was a big mistake on my part that usually come back to bite me in the ass.

Instead of just giving me such power, I accidently refocused my imagination to where anyone in Equestria can have powers from Dragonball Z. Only thing though is that they had to know of such knowledge first, and from the looks of it the three Griffons in front of me know about it.

"So it is true, the power you possess is impressive" the middle Griffon stated, his armor being a blood red while the other two armor that is black and green.

They must be of higher rank.

"Yeah, and you must be with the Black Armada Organization" I replied, receiving nods from all three while the filly behind me started waking up.

"Yes and we have been studying you from a distance for months now. However our studies must resume with you in our headquarters if we are to possess such power. Now you will come quietly or we will take you by force and burn this town to the ground" the red armored Griffon stated, knowing not the trouble he was getting into.

He may have been spying on me for months, but I know for a fact that in the last two years I have not gone super human. So that meant he does not know just how powerful I am, or for the fact that I am only at my full power in my normal state.

Their power levels ranging at 35,000 while mine is at an easy 200,000, but I wasn't going to tell them that just yet.

Feeling a little nostalgic, I took stance and flared my aura once more. Of course they did the same and readied to attack while the ponies took a few steps back for their own safety.

Good thing they did because it was about to be a massacre.

"Good luck, but know that I am going to make you three join your friend here. You're all going to answer to me for attacking this peaceful town and hurting an innocent filly" I said calmly, informing them that their crimes would not go unpunished.

In an instant they disappeared with the power from their necklaces giving an assumed advantage, allowing them to think they were about to win while reappearing around me in the same second they disappeared.

Before the ponies could even gasp at their movement, I countered with faster reflexes that they could not see. I elbowed the one in black that was in front of me, then spun 180 with my left fist connecting to the one in red, and last I high kicked the one in green for he was above me.

The one in red recovered with ease, but his brethren crashed into a nearby store that was empty while I stood there with no change in my desire to use the Power of Roy Mustang. I wanted to burn them alive for their crimes, I wanted to incinerate them in front of the citizens that their fellow Griffon attacked so sinisterly, I wanted to make them suffer in my flames of hatred.

"You bucking human, we'll kill you!" he screamed while charging at me, but it was all a plan to have me focus on him while the other two recovered and moved as fast as they could for a killing blow.

I only glared at him and countered at the last second with a roundhouse kick to his beak, causing him to launch and bounce off the ground while turned to the other two.

"Bastard!" they screamed while throwing punch after punch in hope of taking me down, only to have each one fail with me connecting my fists to theirs.

We fought and moved around the town, moving at speeds that looked like teleportation to the ponies. I kept moving behind them and attacking with only my fists, feeling this was not a challenge at all while their leader flew up and did what I never expected.

He threw his talons above him and generated the power in his necklace to create a house sized orb of black lightning to bring me down. Knowing that, I finally got serious and threw the other two in opposite directions by their throats.

They recovered and cupped their talons, generating their power from the necklaces to launch multiple orbs that were made of dark magic.

"James!" I heard another mare scream, probably Rarity, while the Griffons I threw away released their attacks from both sides of me.

"Perish!" the red armored griffon howled, then threw his orb of black lightning down on me while his brethren succeeded in hitting me with their dark magic.

I stood there with each orb exploding on contact to my body, allowing their fruitless intentions be filled with false hope while I felt the anger inside me begin to build at the sight of the filly I saved. She woke up from my instant transmission pull, but was coughing blood and crying once more as the citizens surrounded her in worry.

It was then I felt my hatred be expressed in a scowl as the attacks finished, leaving me in a smoke cloud that blinded them from me. However the three Griffons knew I was not beaten, so they flared their power and rushed me again for what they believed was the final blow.

"Bastards! How dare you!?" I growled furiously and clenched my teeth even tighter.

After my expression tightened to a furious glare, I arched my body and howled to the sky while flaring my aura to where it repulsed on the Griffons. They were supposed to fly back, but recovered to my surprise while I began the slaughter.

Feeling no remorse, I teleported in front of the one in green and unleashed a heavy barrage with fists. He howled in agony before my foot lifted and connected to his beak, sending him in the distance while his two friends worked together.

I acted into defense with my arms and legs folded over to block their combination of talon and paw, but after a few seconds of their attacks I found myself unable to restrain from countering out of anger. I threw my arms out and howled in a tone that half-scream and half-screech, but that was only for the fact that they infuriated me for coming to this innocent town to draw me out.

Worst of all, they hurt a filly.

"Son's of bitches!" I screamed while grabbing them by their tails and slamming them into the ground.

I repeated this motive before taking flight, barely off the ground, and blocking the Red Griffon's barrage. He got only a few hits on my defense before I swayed behind him and unleashed my own heavy hitting on his face, chest, and stomach with no sense of how much damage I was putting on his body.

His brethren saw this after he fell and did the same in thought of it defeating me, but they suffered the same as I summoned my energy into my hands for the final act of their punishment.

The fight last ten minutes at tops, but that was ten minutes that I did not want with them as the battle ended. They stood in a group once more, but were not bloodied and broken while I was unscathed and angry at them.

"How...how did he-GAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched while the flames of my hatred ignited around them from the snap of my fingers.

All three of them burnt while the fourth remained unconscious with only the sound of his wheezing being the sign to me that he was still alive.

I was showing no mercy to these bastards for what they did, but now my mind had been made up from this pathetic battle. My motive was to retire and give up on finding the Black Armada Organization, give up and live a peaceful life with trouble in Equestria no longer being my problem. This was my desire, this was cowardly choice I chose so that I could live happily without friends or love in my life.

All eyes were on me now as the flames dissipated, revealing three weakened Griffons with their powers gone because I burnt their trinkets to ask with pinpoint accuracy. I was standing there with pure hate in my eyes as they wheezed and their bodies steamed.

Their weak breathing was great to hear, but the smiles they still had made me even angrier.

"What are you smiling about!?" I growled, only to have them laugh now while the citizens stood behind me.

They knew I was their shield, which is why they stood behind me, but who said I was protecting the adults of this town?

I didn't, I never said that, I was only protecting this town because I adore fillies and colts. They are the purest angels that have nothing but joy and love in their hearts, so to hurt one makes me not just angry, but a nightmare to the one that caused the pain.

"So it is true that you are a god. Just like it said in the files, but that anger is something else. Tell me, is it true that you are angry because of that mare breaking your heart a millennia ago, are angry at the two alicorns that tried to use a love spell on you!?"

"What!? What love spell!?" I screamed, knowing not what he was talking about as someone from behind approached slowly.

I wasn't sure who it was, but they were very brave approaching me while I focused on the three Griffons that were laughing in amusement of anger. I don't know what they meant by love spell, but them knowing my past made me confused and almost scared.

"How do you know of my past?" I asked, receiving another cackle from them.

"The boss is immortal like you and they witnessed it in secrecy, and they said the princesses tried to use a love spell on your heart before you ran away. So tell me, is that why you are always angry?" he asked, but this time was mocking me with the past I believed was of the princesses trying to kill me.

That can't be true, it can't be true. Did they not try to kill me, did they actually try to force love into my heart when I rejected them for Cadance, did they do such a thing to force me to love them?

No it isn't true, and I will not be made into a fool...I WON'T!

"Oh you should see the look on your-GAAAH!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you weak sack of shit! Shut up before I melt your tongue!" I yelled with the purest of hatred and anger in my tone.

I snapped my fingers again, and again, and again, burning this fuckers slowly and painfully so that they could feel just how powerful my hatred is. I continued this for who knows how long, only allowing enough fire to ignite around them and lick their skin after the feathers were turned to ash. But in the process of this act, I screamed my heart out over what they said, denying that the past I believed was false in my mind.

That they tried to strike me with a love spell, not kill me.

With no sense of right in my mind, I snapped my fingers and ignited them repeatedly with each statement that roared through my mouth.

"You're lying to me! Don't fucking lie to me when I know the truth! They tried to kill me because I chose Cadance over them! I refused to have a herd and they became jealous! I don't hate them for it because, but I am angry at them for hurting me so much!"

"James, stop!" a mare screamed behind me, then to my surprise put her hooves around my waist while I flickered the flames of my hatred with both hands snapping.

To some it is confusing, but I call them the Flames of Hatred because I do have a deep hatred for something.

Injustice.

"James, stop it!" Rarity screamed, but I did not stop hurting them.

I only continued to burn the bastards as the human inside me burst through with something I have not felt for a long time. Sure I released a few on rare occasions, but those were out of anger and sadness. These however were different, these were a rush from the pain that was in my heart.

These were tears of a broken heart.

"I don't hate them! I'm only angry at them! But I still love them and I always will! I have always been in love with Cadance, Celestia, and Luna while hating myself for hurting them! I hurt Celestia and Luna because I refused to do what is right! I refused to have a herd for I was terrified of being with three alicorns! I was a coward of loving three mares that probably hate my guts now! I can probably never forgive them for hurting me, but it doesn't matter because they think I AM DEAD!"

"Stop...please" he begged, only to have another fiery blaze.

"Stop! You want me to stop!? I will not stop until you die for causing the filly behind me so much pain! How dare you hurt a child!? How dare you hurt a little girl!?" I screamed and continued my torture on them, unaware that the Griffon behind me was waking up.

Until now...

"He's getting away!" Rarity screamed and pointed at the Griffon I put unconscious, retreating through the use of his necklace by teleporting to where I could not sense him.

I failed to stop because of my anger, but I was still going to make the other three know just how big of a mistake they made.

Finally I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, but concentrated one final blast in my right hand while the three Griffons fell over in defeat with half of their bodies turned to ash. They were no longer of this world, but their lifeless eyes remained on me while the ponies watched me shed tears of the heartache that Celestia, Luna, and Cadance caused.

I still loved them, I was still in love with them, but I could not forgive them for hurting me.

"James...stop" a voice whimpered behind me, but I did not stop.

Tightening the muscles in my fingers, and deepening the glare I had because of their dead eyes still staring up at me, I released my full breath in a mixture of growling and screeching before unleashing the maximum level of my fire on their corpses.

"FEEL THE FIRE OF MY HATRED, FEEL THE POWER OF THE GOD OF HATRED!"

The last being the full power of my fire, the last being the level of my hatred for the Black Armada Organization, the last one being of the hottest fire there is to see and feel.

Blue fire.

"I will not give up on finding you, I will not retire until I have brought you down" I whispered to myself as the bodies burnt in the focused inferno, burning to nothingness while I looked down to Rarity still holding onto my waist while the ponies behind us whispered.

I knew what they were talking about, but I did not care for it was pointless to explain the truth I accidently yelled out of anger. I calmed down after the fire dissipated on its own, but Rarity was trembling and trying to control her breathing while I rubbed her head to help calm her nerves.

Death is something ponies don't see often, but it was needed to ensure their safety.

"Y-you ki-killed them" she stuttered, then looked up to me with slight trauma in her eyes.

She would be fine though.

"It was necessary. If I had not killed them then everyone here would have been killed or captured and taken to their headquarters for who knows what" I replied, letting her know the truth about those bastards.

My nerves were shot now from this intense situation. I was ready to head back home and get a drink to bring my stress to a lower level, maybe even get drunk, but my presence in Ponyville like this caused quite a stir of whispering.

I was now a rock in a hard place with this probably going to be the biggest news in Equestria, which will attract the Black Armada Organization and probably many kingdoms that were supposed to be victims of their tyranny. Luckily I was able to stop it before any kingdom was overthrown, but they never knew how I stopped them. So this was now going to attract many monarchs that will want me to join their kingdom and become one of their own.

Well they can forget it because the last thing I want to be is a prince, or whatever.

"Shit" I whispered to myself, knowing this was going to be troublesome while the ponies stopped whispering and cheered for me.

Surprising yes, but the most surprising was that I saw a mare in front of the crowd with the biggest smile on her and tears overflowing while Twilight stood at her side. She was older now, looking like she was 21 now, but she is immortal so she will always look young.

Her teenage cuteness was gone, replaced with adult features that were absolutely intoxicating to see. She was more beautiful than ever and staring at me in joy while I was staring at her in shock.

I never expected to see her again, I never thought of seeing her again, I never wanted to see her again, but here she was right now with my sensory directed on her emotions that were in a mad rush.

I sensed it, I sensed her emotions, I sensed her love, I sensed her still being in love with me.

"Cadance" I whispered, receiving a nod from her while my mind told me to approach.

I didn't want to though, I didn't want to get near the one that broke my heart, I wanted to get from her but my heart was telling me the opposite. Why was it doing this to me, why was my own heart betraying me!?

I had to get away, but I could not move from her. I was stuck in her loving gaze, trapped in the web of her eyes as she approached me.

"I don't hate you...I'm still in love with you" she whimpered, causing more stress than what I needed right now.

The feeling in my body came back, her confession snapped me out of whatever trance her eyes had me in for just enough time to get away before she pressed her muzzle against my chest to nuzzle me.

My anger for her returned and fueled me to get away. It fueled me with the power to flare my aura before my chest was touched by her, before her love touched me again.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed, then took off back towards home with the alicorn screaming at me while Twilight tried to hug me at the last second.

I could not stay there any longer, so I ran away from the alicorn and looked back to see she was trying to follow me. She was a speck in the distance before I dove into the opening of the forest and teleported into my home

Once that was done, I ran inside and went to my bedroom while Rain lifted her head out of curiosity.

"Jamesss, what isss-"

"I-I just need some time alone, so don't bother me!" I replied hastily, then slammed my doors shut and locked them for whatever reason.

Rain would not bother me, but I still locked her out of my room because of the fear that was inside me right now. I locked myself in for reasons I am not sure of, but what I did know was that things took a big turn for me after Cadance admitted that she is still in love with me.

I don't how long I in there, or how long I was going to be in there, but all I could do was fall to my knees and ponder this confusion while the tears continued to fall.

With no idea of what to do, I whispered to myself one question that would haunt me for as long as I avoided her. One question that would be the key to my next step in my life when it was answered.

"What do I do?"

**CHAPTER END.**


	5. Take What They Love

**Hello everypony, I know I already uploaded a chapter a couple days ago. But I could not resist writing this one because it has a whole new meaning of bashing certain characters.**

**Now I know that sounds strange, but ask yourself this; what if there was a way to 'Indirectly Bash' certain characters?**

**Think about it; you don't have to make it physical or verbal, all you have to do is take what they love the most to make them crumble. Which is exactly the plan for this story before any real bashing comes in.**

**What you are going to read is a small glimpse of how revenge can be served without physical pain. Today you are going to see whole new perspective of James making the princesses crack from having what they cherish taken from them.**

**It is not evil, but it is hurtful. It's called payback.**

**Let me know what you think about that because I believe it would be a good plot for revenge.**

**Enjoy my friends and fans.**

Confusion, heartache, anger, and betrayal; these were the feelings in my heart as the day went by with nothing but training being on my agenda while Rain was outside and doing whatever snakes do for fun.

I was alone at the time, collecting my thoughts while training my body and mind to keep myself ready for more attacks from the BAO. With the castle back to its former glory, and the Everfree Forest now having my own personal guards of Timberwolves and a couple of Manticores, I was free to be myself without the worry of anyone reaching me.

I did miss my Organization 13 cloak though, but that was only for the fact of me running away after Cadance showed up. Now I was stuck with having no way to cover my scars up when going out to purchase furniture or groceries, which means ponies are going to see how damaged I am.

Well they already saw me scarred up when I killed those Griffons, but I think they were more focused on the oversized birds burning to death instead of the scars on my body.

"What a day" I said to myself in annoyance, knowing just how much drama I created after Cadance saw me.

However that was not why I had such a clouded mind throughout the day, it was actually the fact that I said some things I did not mean while killing those Griffons. I lied to myself, saying that I still love the princess. Well I don't, in fact I despise Celestia and Luna and I dislike Cadance for abandoning me. I lied out of anger because I let myself lose control, which is pretty bad since I always have good control over my emotions.

So now Cadance thinks I'm still in love with her, and she's probably been searching for me for the last three days I've been in hiding. She's probably holding my cloak close to her right now, or has burnt the thing to a crisp.

Well that's fine because I already created one with my imagination, so I can just do it again. I didn't want to though because my first cloak has been with me for hundreds of years now, always been with me through thick and thin.

It has special enchantments on it, but most of all...it has history.

I wanted my cloak back, I was so focused on that cloak that I was forgetting to keep the flow of attacks with my keyblades. Today I was training myself to attack in the flow of water, swiftly striking in a constant motion that my body feels is right.

With so much on my mind, I could only spend the next two hours of training by myself while my snake friend was out doing her thing. Not sure what she does on her own time, but today was very strange for she only goes out for a few minutes.

So she was definitely busy with something, but I did not need to worry since the entrance doors opened.

However she was not alone when entering my home, she was accompanied by a large group of ponies that probably ranged to 50. They were all carrying luggage and other possessions that are to remain in a house, not to mention there was large wagons of food being carried inside as well.

Now I was confused, but also focused on my snake friend being a little bigger than she usually is when entering the castle. On her nose was the filly I rescued from that idiotic Griffon I allowed to escape, but the was gauze on her barrel and a cast on her leg. She was asleep on the serpent; no, she was unconscious with a blue Pegasus flying right by them as this all transpired.

I was on top of the balcony that is inside the castle, watching them all enter my home with the Timberwolves and Manticores escorting them.

"Jamesss, I brought you sssomething" Rain hissed, but the tone of sarcasm in her voice was a dead give away that she went somewhere and brought a few ponies back with her.

Why she did such a thing though was beyond me, why she even thinks I would let strangers in my home is beyond my comprehension, but I guess there was only one way to find out.

At least there were fillies and colts following, so I could not be angry at the generation of ponies that are their parents.

Feeling already curious of the group, I flew down to the floor and landed in front of the large group. I crossed my arms and quirked my eyebrow in suspicion of these trespassers that were now staring in awe of me.

Flattering, and better than having them stare in fear, but they were still trespassing.

"Why are all these ponies here, Rain?" I asked in very firm tone, only to have the question remain unanswered for there was a problem that I had to take care of.

That problem happened to be the filly I rescued, but she was moaning and turning over as the blue Pegasus shot into my face and cried. Obviously something was wrong, so I had no choice but to listen since I do not enjoy the sight of seeing a child hurt.

"You gotta help Scootaloo, you-you must have some sort of magic that can help her!" the Pegasus begged, making it more of a mystery to me as my serpent friend slithered over to the fireplace and set the filly in my chair.

Now I was a little worried for the child, possibly scared for her since I was sensing little life in her right now.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong" I replied, my voice still the same monotone as the ponies stood in silence.

"Scootaloo has been sick ever since that Griffon hurt her, but the doctors cannot figure out what is wrong and the princesses are not around to help"

"Just like they were not around to help when those Griffons attacked" I pointed out with a smug grin now showing.

Of course I had to point that out for my own ego, what with my services being rare because of how much I enjoy being left alone. Sure it was wrong to say that, but there was some part of me that wants to make Celestia and Luna suffer for hurting.

Not revenge-like, just enough to where the feel the regret of hurting me and how useless they really are as princesses.

"Yes, now would you please help her. Please make her better, she is like a sister to me!" the Pegasus cried, begging me now while I turned away and stared at the serpent that was expressing a sinister joy at the moment.

I sensed that these ponies being here was her doing, but the Pegasus was not involved. So with that being the case, that meant Rain went to Ponyville and drew in these ponies, which means the Pegasus must have followed because I am the closest thing to being a monarch.

I'm no prince, but I have shown that I possess many abilities.

"Alright, I'll look at her while Rain gives me an explanation as to why all of you are here" I replied, then made my way to the Pegasus that was still tossing and turning on my chair as the group followed.

Rain knew she was in trouble, but right now my biggest concern was the filly I saved a few days ago.

After making my way around the serpent, I leaned down and started with putting my hand to her head for any sign of fever. She was cold, so I checked her eyes next and saw that they were not at all normal. The sign of them being bloodshot was altered with veins being pure black, which is the usual sign for dark magic being the source of such a bodily ailment.

"That's not good" I said aloud, inflicting fear into the group of ponies as I opened her mouth and saw that in the back there were spots of purple.

I knew immediately what this was, but how it happened was still a mystery to me and I had to know how this happened or I could possibly kill her. This was dark magic that was forced into her body, but the cause of it could be a curse, a stab from a poisoned blade or arrow, or maybe she drank something that had the poison in it.

"What did the Griffon do to her?" I asked in a very serious tone, then turned my gaze to the Pegasus that was still in tears.

"The Griffon injected her with something, it was in a needle"

That was all I need to hear to know what needed to be done. But now I had to use special means of treatment to remove the dark magic from her body, which is going to be a pain because I don't want others to know that I have one more eye ability that I use only for treating ponies.

It was a secret that I have kept to myself for a long time now, but that was about to change on the fact of this filly needing the magic to be removed and a portion of energy needing to be given to her so she lives through the pain.

With no other choice, I sighed in annoyance and unwrapped the gauze around her barrel. I saw that there was a long cut across her right side, which meant the Griffon clawed her in the process of capturing her.

It was infuriating to see that wound, but it also made me happy because I did not have to cut her skin to begin the process. With a wound already made, I could overflow her body with my energy to push out the dark magic.

It's unorthodox, painful for the victim, but they live when I finish.

"She's been poisoned with Dark Magic, so I'm going to have to flood her body with my energy to push it out. However I have to see where it is at in order to flood the right veins" I explained, receiving from Rain while the ponies sighed in relief of finally having someone to cure her.

There was still one problem though, there was still the approval of this quick procedure.

"I need permission from her parents before this" I stated, only to hear my head rattle while a grey haired pony approached.

"She is an orphan, so I give you permission to cure her" the earth pony answered.

"And who are you?" I asked in suspicion, eyebrow cocked and a narrow glare made while she stood at my side.

"I was the Mayor of Ponyville before I quit my position today, but I am the leader of this group so I give you permission" she answered, which confused me since I can't see a reason why she would say she resigned from being the Mayor of Ponyville.

Why would she quit, then come to me?

"Fair enough, now stand back" I ordered and threw aside the confusion so I could be completely focused on curing the filly.

With the permission I needed, I closed my eyes and focused my third eye ability. I concentrated my energy for a few seconds before opening my eyes in haste and saying the name of it.

Sure it was not as powerful as the Sharingan, but that was only for the fact that it did not rank in combat. It was more of a healing eye ability that can be used to see the flow of energy in other beings, and it can allow me to see things from a long distance.

No doubt that it is a formidable eye ability though. I would know since I had to fight another dark version of me after using my imagination to create it years ago.

"Byakugan!" I said in a sharp tone, then saw what I needed to see as the world around me disappeared.

Everything was white now, but the filly's energy outline was the only thing I saw while searching for the vein that needed to be used in order to push out the dark magic and give her the energy to fight through the pain.

"There you are" I said to myself, seeing that it was her heart that was full of the poison.

It was half black and slowly becoming even darker as I stared at it in worry, knowing this was going to dangerous because the heart is the most difficult organ to repair or cure. If I pushed too much energy into her, then the result would be her heart stopping or exploding from the strain. But if I did not push enough energy into her, then the dark magic would react by flowing faster.

I had to be extremely careful with this one.

"Stand back, I need some space" I ordered, which led to Rain surrounding us now while I put my hands on the filly's chest.

With a calm mind, steady control of my energy, and steady hands, I began the procedure with a guessed amount of energy that hopefully would be enough to push out the dark magic with killing her. I watched as my energy rushed into her poisoned heart and began to push out the darkness, but doing so made the filly screech out in agony and flail under my hands.

Her doing that made this difficult.

"Hold her down, I can't take my hands off or she will die!" I ordered and continued the procedure as four ponies rushed to me and restrained her body.

One of them being the blue Pegasus, but my mind was too focused on the energy outflow to care who was holding her down.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, but it is almost over" I cooed as the blackness left her heart and began its way out of her body.

She was doing good so far, but her heartbeat was getting faster as my energy pushed out the darkness and made its way to the wound on the right side of her barrel. This 'Scootaloo' was still screeching as the first sign of it leaving her body showed as a tentacle seeping through her wound.

Tears flowed out as the end came, but it broke my heart a little to see her cry and wail while they held her down to help me continue the treatment without any interruptions.

"Hurry up!" the blue Pegasus screamed.

"I'm trying! I can't push too much energy through or she will die!" I yelled back, informing everyone that I can only do so much with a child that has limitations still.

If it was an adult then I would be able to push more energy, but this Pegasus was a filly so I had to be as careful as possible if I was to save her life. I was so close now, so close that I could smell the darkness as it continued its way out of her wound. My determination and worry was so great that I felt sweat fall off my brow as the end inched even closer, much closer now but there was still some way to go.

"I sssee it" Rain hissed, but everyone could now because of the small orb finally exiting the filly's body enough to where I could grasp it.

"Gotcha!" I barked and grabbed the black orb with tentacles on it, causing it to screech in pain because it had no host to reside in for survival.

Knowing it needed to be studied, I summoned a glass jar that made was of a special sand from the deserts of Saddle Arabia and trapped the orb inside it. I locked the lid in place and set it to the side so I could finish my work with the filly.

She was quiet once more, but wide awake and weakened from the treatment as I scooped her up and decided she needed to be put someplace warm. I knew the fireplace was the warmest spot, so I used my magic to summon a large amount of blankets and pillows before doing what needed to be done.

I laid out seven blankets as some means for a mattress, then placed her on them and snuck a pillow under her head while Rain slithered to my side.

"Rain I need you to keep her warm. Lay around her to trap the heat from the fireplace so that it warms her up" I ordered in a gentle tone now, receiving no argument from the serpent as I laid a comforter over the little Pegasus.

Rain did exactly as I told her, but now I had to deal with the fact of having so many ponies in my home while studying the dark orb that was on my coffee table right now. I breathed for a moment to calm myself from all the stress of curing the filly, but once I got calm I turned around to the group and felt surprised at what I was seeing.

They were bowing to me, showing gratitude and respect for what I just did while the blue Pegasus flew up to my eve level and wrapped her hooves around my neck. She was crying now, releasing tears into my shoulder as I stood there in uncertainty of what I should do in response.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I owe you for the rest of my life, I don't know what I would do if Scootaloo died; how can I ever repay you?" she sobbed, then gave a surprise peck on the cheek while the group in front of me smiled.

I was not sure how to react at the Pegasus, but I guess you could say that I felt a little happy feeling such a hug while the former mayor approached. I hugged the Pegasus in return, but only for a few seconds because of how awkward it felt to me.

Now I had to figure out why all these ponies were here, but first to deal with my new guards being so unfriendly.

"Timberwolves, Manticores, they are not a threat so stop growling at them! Please return to your posts!" I ordered with a firm tone, receiving a bow or nod from them before they left to resume their duties.

Now I was in front of the mare that announced her leadership a few minutes ago, watching her rise clear her throat while I ran my right hand through my hair. She was nervous to speak, but everyone in her group was nervous to speak to me since I am not a normal creature in their world.

Then again I am not normal at all, I am the only human in Equestria and I can create things with my imagination. In other words it could not get any weirder than what it was right now.

"Alright, now that the filly is cured, I want to know why you are all here in my home" I demanded in a cold tone, showing my authority by glaring at each one of the adults while their little ones walked up to me and stared out of curiosity.

Obviously they were intrigued about me, which is alright since they don't know better. But right now I had to act serious with the adults that were already getting on my nerves with their respectful bowing.

I did not take any enjoyment out of being bowed at, but I could not act harsh or mean to them since the filly's and colts were around. Not like I would act that way anyway, I just don't like being around them because of Twilight trying to use me as a rebound.

Speaking of which, guess who was in the back right and fearing to approach me. Good thing to because I am still pissed at her for trying to us me as her own sex toy, which was humiliating and infuriating to the core of my heart.

I still like her, but I was still angry at her.

"Sir-"

"Arkham, call me Arkham" I clarified, lying about my real name with my nickname to keep some secrecy about me.

That is if Twilight has not told everybody that my name is James.

"Yes well, Arkham, I am Tanner Mare of Ponyville. I was Mayor Mare before quitting my position because of what transpired a few days ago, and we are all ponies from the town you rescued" she explained, which is not making any sense since they should be in their hometown right now.

I can understand how they got here safely, but why would Rain bring them here.

"Okay, and how many of you are there?" I asked.

"About sixty, but there are is another forty coming" she answered.

"Okay, why?" I asked a little colder than usual, implying that I was not happy to hear that about a hundred ponies were totaling in being at my home.

Tanner Mare chuckled nervously after that, and rubbed the back of her neck while I glared at her, but the answer she had was about to be given in a way not expected. In a minute I was about to know why they were in my home with food, luggage, and furniture.

"It's simple really; we have cut off our ties with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna because of the incident you saved us from. Your serpent friend reminded us how you selflessly protected us, but after you left we found ourselves abandoned by our princesses because they never showed up to see the damage that was done"

"So, why are you here?" I asked, not caring about their predicament with the two alicorns I despise.

Tanner Mare cleared her throat once more, then continued speaking.

"Well after we realized how abandoned we were by the princesses we worship, we decided that they do not deserve our respect or love. So we felt if anyone deserves our respect and love because we know they will protect us...it is you"

I can't say I was not shocked about what I just heard, or stunned at her words while the ponies bowed again. I knew now that Rain brought these ponies here to make me what she believes I am supposed to be, but refuse to accept.

A Prince of Equestria, or in this case since I am the owner of this home now...A lord or a king.

With that going through my mind, I turned my gaze to the serpent and saw that she was giving an almost invisible grin while the filly rested against her body. She winked at me while I clenched my fists and shot my eyes to Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, telling her through my eyes that she just crossed the line in what not to do.

"Rain, you know better!" I growled angrily, only to hear her hiss a small chuckle while Tanner Mare continued speaking.

"Please Arkham, we know this is sudden but we ask that you accept us as your subjects and allow us into your kingdom" the gray haired mare beckoned, more like slight begging with her fellow ponies doing the same thing.

Now I was annoyed of this bullshit, so annoyed that I sighed and rubbed my temples while the colts and fillies were laughing and playing with Rain's tail. They were trying to wrestle it to the floor, but she was dangling it above them as a means of teasing while I pondered some way out of this mess.

This is my home, dammit, I own this fortress, I rebuilt it and made into a castle of glory once more. For them to come in like this pisses me off, for them to have the gall to ask for my hospitality makes my blood boil.

I could have sworn I felt a tick form on my head, but that was only for the fact that Rain spoke for me.

"He acceptsss, ssso welcome to Cassstle Everfree"

"RAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally having enough of her bullshit as the ponies cheered in being accepted.

I turned around and readied to punch the serpent, like I usually do when she gets out of line, but the second I turned around became the biggest mistake I made. My fist lowered at the frightening glare of my friend, fearing her completely because she moved from the filly to right behind me in less than a second. Her yellow eyes became a deep red as I stood there in realization that I just pissed off my serpent friend.

I may be god-like, but there is only one creature in this world that I fear because she will act like a big sister and whip me around with her tail. Right now she was inches from my face, coiled and ready to strike while her glare penetrated my mental walls.

"Lisssten here young man, I may be your friend but thisss bravado you have isss pisssing me off. You will accept what you are to be or I will conssstrict you ssso hard that your eyesss will pop out" she threatened, but in truth was promising that.

If there was one thing you do not challenge, it's Rain's threats because they are promises.

Knowing I was defeated, I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat and obliged to her demand.

"Yes ma'am" I squeaked.

"Good, now houssse your poniesss...Prince Arkham" she ordered, making me look like a fool while the ponies were grabbing their luggage.

With no chance of winning, I grumbled while using my energy to make this whole new turnout in life easier for me. I hung my head low and crossed my fingers like Naruto does when summoning his shadow clones, but I did it with no enjoyment while Rain returned to the filly and resumed keeping her warm.

"Shadow Clone...Jutsu" I groaned, then summoned fifty exact copies of me that were standing in salute.

"Sup boss" they stated and I pointed at the ponies while keeping my head low.

"House them, give families rooms with at least three beds, singles have one bed, and bring me paper because I have a shitload of paperwork to do. I have to figure out what they are good at and assign them to position that are best for the castle" I ordered sadly, receiving salutes once more while the ponies stared in shock of my copies.

With that said and done, I made my way back to the chair and sat in it for a little time to breathe from all this shit that Rain put on me. I was glaring at the serpent while she was giving a weak smile at me, pretty much enjoying herself because she knew I did not like this at all.

"You need friendsss, and thisss isss a good way to get back at thossse alicornsss" she added.

Suddenly I snapped from my depression and stared at the fireplace, feeling like an idiot while Rain's words bashed at my sense of reason. I was so selfish about this that I failed to realize that these ponies were followers of the princesses, but now they are wanting me as their ruler because I saved them when Celestia and Luna should have been there to save them.

This was the perfect opportunity to get back at the princess, and I was so blind to such truth by my selfish desire to be left alone that I mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot. But there was also the fact of the BAO now knowing I am near Ponyville, which means they will probably attack the village again when they feel the time is right.

However the ponies are coming to my home, which is much like Canterlot but only a tiny bit smaller and a little vacant, so I had no worries of others getting hurt. Right now I was going to have a hundred ponies coming in, but the castle is able to house over 400 ponies and that is actually larger than the housing rate in Ponyville.

I have the money to expand the place, and I have kingdoms on my side because of my services in protecting them against the BAO. This was beyond perfect for me to get payback on the princesses, to get what they have deserved for a thousand years now.

I could now make them useless, make them feel worthless and regret hurting me all those years ago. Sure it is wrong to be thinking such things, but I would eventually let them off the hook and give them a chance to earn some form of alliance with me.

My smile was forming now, my mind was at work while the sound of hooves clacking were heard behind me. I was not sure who would be approaching, but I found out after she said my name in a depressed tone.

"James" Twilight said, sounding like someone that lost their dog while I was regaining my composure over all this change.

I had alot of work ahead of me, but if I played my cards right I would be seen as the ruler that is needed while Celestia and Luna sat in their throne room with only the support of Canterlot and other kingdoms, and from what I recall in the newspapers they visit Ponyville often.

Knowing that makes it even better because they visit to socialize with the ponies, so if there is no Ponyville to visit then they have no one to socialize with except for business.

Oh just you wait Celestia and Luna because I am going to make you regret everything. Eventually you will have suffered enough, but for now I am going to make you feel like worthless rulers that cannot even protect their own subjects.

"What?" I spat quietly at the purple alicorn, letting her know through the tone of my voice that I was not wanting to see her at all.

She was nervous to speak to me, but I did not care since the crap she pulled really pissed me off. Twilight was rubbing a hoof over the other nervously and trying to find the right words while another unwanted mare joined her, but I was not paying attention to either of them.

I was trying to ignore them, but Rarity spoke up for herself and for Twilight.

"Darling, we wanted to apologize for hurting you so much. It was not my place to decide who Twilight can date and we know you are angry, but would you at least give us a chance to be your friends. I would like that and Twilight would especially like that because she really cares about you, she cried over you leaving and has not stopped thinking about you since then" Rarity explained, but was getting no sympathy from me over this whole ordeal.

There was still a big worry though about what happened to Cadance, so I had to know what's been happening.

"What did Cadance do after I left?" I asked, changing the subject while I stared at the fire flicker every few seconds before reigniting at the fuel of another log being thrown in by Rain.

"Cadance went back to Canterlot, but she hasn't told the princesses anything. James did you and Cadance...date?"

And there was the question I did not want to hear, that I did not want to answer to the same mare that tried to make me her rebound. I was already angry enough about the bullshit Rain put me through, but Twilight asking such a question was about to put me over the edge of insanity because I buried those memories deep inside my subconscious.

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because of the fillies and colts running up to me and gathering around with mounds of questions. In an instant I was calm again because of these little angels doing their adorable act of innocence, which is scary because I laughed freely and smiled back at them while answering Twilight.

The scary part is I answered in a friendly tone because of these foals.

Damn kids always made me soft, but children have always been my weakness.

"Yes we did, but she abandoned me a long time ago. We'll talk later, now get away from and go do whatever, and the answer to your question is hell no" I replied, not really being friendly to the alicorn and her friend.

Surprisingly they left my sight, which has been the best relief all day, but now they were stuck with the fact that I denied accepting them as friend. Now I just had a bunch of colts and fillies sitting in front of me while their parents were getting situated in what is now their new home.

Which reminds me, I'm going to have to find a way to make sure education is still active. Maybe I can create a direct path to that school I saw outside of Ponyville and have it guarded?

Anyway...

"Cool scars"

"Are you an alien?"

"Are you a monster?"

"Are you a superhero?"

"How did you beat those Griffon's?"

"Whoa, whoa kids. First off I'm a human, which is a bipedal creature that does not exist in Equestria...I'm the only one" I chuckled, but inside my mind was a hint of regret over being the only man in Equestria.

In truth I had a great life on earth with a great family, but my family is dead and the year now is 2458. Somehow time goes by much faster when in Equestria, so I have no chance of seeing my family again.

"So you're not a monster?" another filly asked.

She was unicorn with pink fur and yellow for her mane and tail, which is an color mixture but somehow cute on her.

All I could do was smile in laugh.

"No kids, I guess you could say that I am a superhero" I answered.

And thus my new work started, but so did my plan to make the princesses suffer. I don't have to hurt them physical; no, all I have to do is take away what they cherish the most, just like when Luna became Nightmare Moon.

The respect and love of their subjects, their honor, and the need ponies have for them. Most of all I had to take away the one thing that would make them finally realize just how bad they messed up, how wrong they were for hurting me.

I had to take away...their authority.

**CHAPTER END.**


	6. Stay Out of My Head!

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of My Love is your Salvation.**

**How do you like it so far, does it fit your dramatic suspense of a Cadance Romance Story?**

**Well sit tight because Cadance is going to make a little appearance for James, but not directly. Right now it's just a little bit of mental speaking before the good stuff happens and all the drama builds.**

**Don't worry though, it is a Cadance X OC story. There is no Celestia and Luna romance, just bashing and deep hatred for them until you all decide it is time for them to earn his friendship.**

**Which will probably be never! (Evil Laugh) XD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Remember to leave a review or add the story to your list by favoriting and/or following it.**

**Enjoy.**

Ponies working my castle, each doing whatever fits them best while I work on an education system for the colts and fillies, and the Everfree Forest now being my kingdom since the animals are loyal to me.

I was practically a ruler now because of Rain busting my balls about being what the ponies need in Equestria, which it to be a kind and gentle ruler that protects his subjects from danger. That is something their princesses failed to do when the Griffons attacked what is left of the town that everyone left behind to join my kingdom.

I was surprised to have everyone in Ponyville now at my castle, especially that Twilight and her other friends are the new Element Wielders. Knowing that, I had a little more respect for them since those trinkets are near impossible to wield because of how picky they are.

Anyway I was sitting at my desk in what use to be the infirmary room. It was now a classroom for the colts and fillies that now range up to one hundred in my castle. The entire population was ranging to about 300 ponies that I have to take care of now, not to mention protect them from danger whenever it shows up.

My attempts in getting Rain to change her mind were useless, especially when the kids were having fun with her. She was their new guardian and playmate whenever they went to the gardens to have some fun.

Now I was a ruler of a small town population, but whatever I was to be is on vote right now with the ponies doing a ballot. The idea came from Twilight Sparkle and she was my co-researcher right now in the darkness I removed from the filly a few days ago. The colts and fillies are supposed to learn basics, which is four days a week with a mare called Cherrilee, but today they were going to learn about darkness and I had the perfect sample in a test tube right now.

"Okay kids, what you see here is a darkness that inflicted a blade. These small tentacles are like hooks that latch onto the victims heart before spreading through the arteries and veins" I explained, while pointing at the orb in the tube with a pencil.

The kids were definitely in awe of this strange darkness, but so was I since this is a darkness that spread at a much faster rate than what the books say. Most forms of dark inflictions take months to spread before any signs of it are seen, much like rabies, but this darkness spread through the filly in a matter of days.

Whatever this darkness is made me nervous, not that it would get me but that it is extremely dangerous and probably uncontrollable at certain levels.

"Yes Applebloom, do you have a question?" Twilight asked while pointing at the filly that is the sister of The Element of Honesty.

What was her name; Applejack if I recall. I'm actually surprised that the earth pony came to the castle so willingly with her family, but I recalled that the Griffon attacked their farm first and destroyed all they had.

Of course I would not let them live in poverty, but they had to earn their keep when living in my castle.

"Yeah, is this the same darkness that created Nightmare Moon?" she asked, bringing much mesmerizing into the classroom since no one knows how she became the heartless bitch from a thousand years ago.

I could have answered, but I decided not to since Luna and Celestia are the last ponies I ever want to discuss. If you ask me, I'd say I don't care and this world would be better off without them.

"No sweetheart, nopony knows how it happened" Twilight answered, then gave the spotlight back to me since we were going to have a little fun with this darkness.

I was smiling over the fact that I was about to show these ponies real power by demonstrating on the darkness that is barely contained in the tube. Turns out that it gets stronger by feeding on the negativity of other creatures, meaning these last few days have been a buffet for it.

So far I've only sensed that it ranges in a power level of 57,000, but it is getting stronger and I need to take of it fast before something else happens.

"Anyway, lets go to the test room and see what the weaknesses are" I added, only to have another hoof raise in the air as I grabbed the tube.

"Yes Sweetiebelle?" Twilight called out and the filly rose from her seat.

"Aren't you hurting it by keeping it locked away?" she asked, obviously trying to see if there was some good in this abomination that was fighting to break free.

Good thing I enchanted the tube with my own energy, but right now I was chuckling while we exited the classroom.

"This kind of darkness is not something to be friends with little one, this darkness is a parasite that wants to feed on your body before taking control or killing you" I replied truthfully, receiving gasps from the kids while we walked to the next room that is right across the hall.

I tell you, teaching a hundred kids is a pain. But thanks to my scheduling I have them separated into classes of four, so I only teaching 25 kids an hour for four hours of the week while Cherrillee does it four days a week.

How does she put up with all the questions from these angels?

It doesn't matter, what mattered was that we entered my own little creation for the fun of research and showing the kids what darkness can do. We were in the testing room and I was heading into the other room that has a see through window for the kids to see. The glass is fives thick and has a higher density level, and is enchanted to withstand any magic, so even I would have trouble getting out if I tried breaking through the window.

Once I was inside I had Twilight seal the door and turn on the light.

Yes it has electricity and it is machinery from earth, but that's the beauty of being able to create things with your imagination. You make things like this without even trying as long as you have the proper memory of what components need to be applied, and you create a stable power supply through magic.

Trust me when I say it isn't easy, it's a big pain in my ass and a massive headache at times.

"Okay Arkham, it's all ready" Twilight said over the intercom, giving me go to start our tests for the kids to see.

With that said, I removed my new Organization 13 cloak and took off my gloves after throwing the test tube to the wall furthest from me. Yes I have a new cloak, and it's the one Xemnas has when he faced Sora and Riku for the final battle.

Hey, I liked my old cloak but was certain it would never come back since Cadance has it now.

"Okay, let's start with fire" the purple requested, which became the first immediately after the tube broke.

The orb of darkness burst from it's prison and grew to a much bigger size that I was a little impressed for, but right now the kids were in awe of the monster that was 20 times my size.

Good thing the test room is huge.

"Only a mother could love you" I chuckled while watching it screech and lash its tentacles around the place.

Obviously it was pissed off and trying to escape, but upon sensing it I felt the large energy in it begin to diminish. The power level was fading slowly, which is confusing since it just came out and grew in seconds.

I stood there confused, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked while Twilight and the students watched in worry. This was a strange reaction from it, but it only got stranger when the fury increased its size started to decrease with its power level.

"Why are having negative effects?" I asked myself, then pondered some more since it was not attacking me.

Then it hit me, the statement I gave to Applebloom about the darkness being a parasite. I remembered the word 'parasite' and rushed through my vast thoughts to reach the conclusion that was so obvious.

How I failed to see it immediately made me feel like an idiot, but I found the answer still so I had some idea of what this thing is.

"Twilight take note of this" I ordered.

"Okay, ready" she said in the intercom.

"This thing is a parasite that feeds on its host as it poisons them, meaning it believes in weakening the host so there is no fight. This parasite needs a host in order to survive or it will die, much like this thing is right now with the level of power decreasing and its size getting smaller" I explained and watched her write all that in a scroll.

I could see the awe on her face when I said that, but there was still much to learn about this thing before we destroyed it today.

"Okay, what else?" she asked.

"The rate of dying is slow, and it will be called parasitic darkness. Now for the fire test" I finished while stretching my body, readying for what could be a quick battle with the creature.

I began the tests with a snap of my fingers, igniting the creature with a blue inferno while they watched. The creature screeched even louder than before as the flames killed it off even faster, which means it can't stand heat.

Luckily Twilight was taking note of these things, but it didn't last long since the monster died off too quickly. I was very disappointed in watching it die so quickly with fire, but that just means it is extremely weak against anything that involves heat.

With little notes taken and no other parasite like it to study, I groaned in annoyance and crossed my arms while activating my Byakugan to see if there was any trace of it left that would escape.

Nothing of it was left, so I was back at square one with the BAO slipping from my grasp once more. This was more frustrating than having all these ponies in my home, what with no lead being left in finding these bastards and bringing them to justice.

Stuck with hiding my frustration, I left the test room with a smile on my face while the colts and fillies waited for my next lesson. I wasn't going to give another though, not when this study went down the drain so fast and that the castle bell rang for high noon.

With time already up, I faked an enthusiastic chuckle.

"That's all for today kids, class is dismissed" I said calmly, causing a rush of cheers and running while I watched them.

The kids left in haste, leaving me to have a moment of frustration to myself while Twilight sorted the paperwork. I went from faking happiness to yelling my heart out and punching a wall while flaring my aura, creating a fist sized hole into the brick as the alicorn jumped and yelped.

She tossed the papers into the air, but I did not care since this was my only chance of getting a lead on the BAO. With no lead now, I was stuck with waiting on one of their goons to show up and try to kill me again or kidnap me for study.

"Fuck, now I have nothing to use as a lead!" I screamed and shattered the nearest set of test tubes.

Luckily the door closed, but I was still screaming at the top of my lungs while losing control of myself. I was so angry that I wanted to change, I wanted be barbaric in my search of the BAO, I wanted to go super human 5 and combine it with every power I have in order to destroy whatever could possibly lead to them.

I couldn't though, I could only go super human in front of Twilight while my Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan activated. My power slipped through the barriers of my soul and flared into the first state of power I earned so long ago.

My hair was pure silver now, and so was my aura, my body felt ten times stronger now, and I was gripping the table so hard that it cracked in my fingertips as the purple alicorn stared in a mixture of fear and awe.

It has been a long time since I went super human, and to be honest it felt really good until I looked to my left and saw her staring at me. I was not exactly proud of my accomplishments, especially when people stare at me like that because it is like I'm being judged for what I can do.

Which results in me being defensive.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you have a problem with my super human form!?" I spat angrily, breaking whatever trance she was in while reverting my normal form.

Now I was isolating myself again, throwing my cloak over myself once more and pulling the hoodie over so she didn't see me for what I am. I know I'm a freak of nature, a Scarface that can't be in society without getting awkward look, but she didn't have to stare at me like I am some sort of monster.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised and...it was really amazing" she replied.

You could say I was shocked to hear that from her, but I kept it well hidden by getting angrier. My frustration was so much that I needed to go out and break something, or at least destroy some big object that no one would miss.

After hearing her answer, I coughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Whatever" I scoffed, then stormed out of the room with my annoyance of her now at the max.

It was already pissing me off to have her around me after the rebound attempt, but to have her as an assistant was bad enough. If I had her around for another minute I was going to lose my mind and go ape-shit on the world. So for my own benefit I got out of there and returned to my bedroom for a little peace and quiet from everything, even if it is selfish of me to do such a thing.

I didn't care though, I have alot of things on my mind and alot of anger weighing on me from the years of hell I went through. I had every right to be angry at the world that has misjudged me for being a freak with scars all over him.

"Annoying pests" I groaned while entering my bedroom.

With no one around to bother me, I slammed the door shut and threw my cloak off of me before jumping onto my bed. With a little peace in my mind, and no one bothering me, I calmed down and pondered the last few weeks that have happened to me. My mind was in a bit of rush and I wanted it to slow down from all the tension that is in there.

So I took deep breaths and stopped on the memory of Cadance seeing me after I killed those Griffons. But that only made things worse since I have a mixture of still loving her and despising her at the same time. I couldn't care less about her aunts, but at least Cadance didn't try to kill me with magic.

She still left to fend for myself because her royalty was more important, which broke my heart in more pieces that I can't possibly hope to put back together. Cadance may still have my love, but she still has my slight hatred for her and I don't plan on letting it go just because she is some pretty face now that's had a millennia to think about her actions.

Time has healed my wounds, but it's also made me a heartless bastard.

"I still love you, but I also despise you" I said to myself while laying on my heavenly mattress, arms under head and nothing but the sound of kids playing in the courtyard.

It felt good to hear those laughs echo in my home, hearing fillies and colts play so much brought me joy that I have not felt in a long time. Things were much better in my life with a few kids around to hear playing and laughing to their hearts content without parents telling them to lower their voices.

Most people would think I'm a pedophile, but in truth I just adore kids because they have the easy life. Kids are pure hearted angels that deserve nothing more than love and affection, which is why I am allowing them to stay here.

So they can be loved and cared for without the worries of the BAO attacking what's left of Ponyville again.

After a few minutes of resting, I found myself drifting into the hole that is in my heart because of Cadance. I felt the pain return as I pondered the thought of giving her a second chance, but that only made things worse.

Every time I thought of talking to her I felt more pain coursing though me, probably for the fact of her and I having some sort of connection that is her doing. We are not bonded, but our minds are connected in a way that she made with her love magic.

I wished I could cut the connection forever, but the spell is permanent and I can't risk using my imagination to sever something that has possibly deepened our minds even more. There is the possibility of our minds breaking or going into some traumatic state that can't be fixed or paused with medication, so basically I'm stuck with it until the end of my immortality.

Which is never.

"Why did you betray me Cadance...why?" I asked myself, only to hear my head rattle while the laughing of the fillies and colts continued.

Or at least that's what I thought...

_"James...James" _

My eyes shot open at those words, the sound of my name echoing in my mind with the familiar voice of a pony that I don't want to see. She was repeating my name, calling out to me with that fucking connection I don't want her to be using to find me.

Why can't she just give up, why can't she just leave me alone like I told her to after killing those Griffons?

_"James I know you're there. Baby please talk to me"_

"Stay out of my head! You're not welcome!" I yelled angrily, fighting the pressures of her magic as it pounded on my psyche in attempt to break free and search my memories.

I couldn't let her in, I couldn't let her see my memories or she would find me. I had to fight back and that's exactly what I was doing while she talked to me with tat damn mental connection.

"I said stay out! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD CADANCE!"

_"James I know you're angry with me and you have every right. But I need to talk to you, I need to see you Jamie"_

No, not the nickname, anything but the fucking nickname she gave me. Now I was flailing around the room, fighting the painful pressure she as putting on me so easily with that damn talent of hers.

My heart was racing, beating as her magic touched me and pulled out the love I have for her. Cadance was tearing through me, using my love for her against me to open the mental walls around my head and invite her.

It hurt so much, but I had to fight back, I was fighting back desperately with every ounce of my mental fortitude being put to the test.

_"Jamie please open up, please let me in, please...my love!"_

"I am not your love, I am not your friend, I am not even your acquaintance. Now get the fuck out of my head!"

_"Jamie I'm sorry for everything, Jamie I can make things right. Oh baby please let me in, I love you and I want us to be together again"_

"I said no! Now leave me alone!" I howled at the top of my lungs, forgetting that my window was open and possibly everything was being heard by the ponies.

Suddenly it stopped though, the mental pressuring stopped and Cadance was leaving my mind. But she left with one final sentence that made me angry, one final sentence that made me afraid for some reason.

_"I'll go...but I will find you and will make things right...I love you Jamie...I will win your heart again"_

Shivers slithered down my spine at those words, my lips curled in nervousness that she might have found me. She couldn't have though because of the mental walls I had up against her, and that I fought back like a madman to keep her at bay from my memories.

I was breathing heavily and holding a hand over my chest from the racing heartbeat and the pain from bitch pulling the love I have for her out of the shackles I put around it for all eternity. Cadance broke my love free of the restraints, and now I was scared of what would if she showed up or found me. If we met again I would be having a more difficult time fighting her connection with me.

No, no I won't let her win this time, I won't let her pull those stupid tricks that always softened my heart. Cadance was not going to win this time, she was not going to make me fall back into her hooves and say I forgive her.

I will slit my own throat and rip out my vocal cords before I give anyone a second chance, especially her.

"I need a drink" I panted, then made for the cupboard that has my personal collection of alcohol that dates back many generations.

This was the good shit that doesn't exist anymore, and I always had a drink at times like this to calm my nerves. I searched through it and found that I had one last good swig of Dragon's Fire, the best cider for warming up your insides and getting you drunk after four shots.

I was desperate, so I took it and readied for a good shot that would calm my nerves. I filled my shot glass and readied to drink a little while reading a book for a few hours, maybe even take a nap before having to join the castle citizens for dinner.

Unfortunately I didn't get to drink my alcohol, I only got to hearing a scream of pain echo in the gardens right before my lips touched the glass. With the scream being heard, I set the glass down and shot up from my chair to see what was going on.

"The hell?" I whispered while staring out the window, seeing that a grey filly was on the ground with one hoof holding the other.

She was crying and whimpering while a large brown Pegasus with his mane over his hair stood there. There was another Pegasus there as well, standing behind the filly that was in pain. They were identical, but one looked much older than the other and she had strangely misaligned eyes.

With no idea as to what happen, I dove from the tower and landed gracefully between the three ponies with nothing but worry for the filly that was wailing.

I ran to them, stopped and leaned down to see that her right hoof was swollen and red from what looked like the result of a blunt object hitting her. Ponies were gathered and frightened as I stared at it, already activating my Byakugan to see if there any injuries that required a doctor.

Her hoof was broken and the bones were misaligned, which means something or someone had to have hit her pretty hard to knock the bones out of place.

"What happen here?" I yelled, startling the gatherers while the brown Pegasus stood there with fear showing in his expression.

Obviously he was the cause of this, but what did he do is the question.

Thankfully I got my answer from the filly, but in doing so made the brown Pegasus just sign his own warrant of pain.

"He-he was pi-picking on my momma, so-so I told him to leave her alone and-and he hit my hoof with a rooock" the filly wailed in the end, returning to screaming her heart out as I glared at the bastard with a deep hatred for ponies like him.

He knew he was in trouble now, but the punishment was going to be a deep reminder as to why no one makes me mad or breaks my rules.

"You like picking on fillies...DO YOU, FUCKER!?" I yelled furiously, startling the entire group while he backed away.

Oh he knew he was fucked now, but the punishment he was about to receive is far worse than death. His life consisted of living in Ponyville, but now he was in a castle that is under my protection. However he just hurt a filly that is four times smaller than him and barely old enough to hover off the ground with her wings.

I was pissed off now, and everyone could see that the consequences were to be severe for such bullying. I'm a man of many things, but I do not tolerate bullying in any shape or form, and they were about to find out.

"Rain, get him out of my castle, he is banished from here!" I ordered, sending in my serpent friend to remove the pain in the ass that was now babbling in his attempt to plead for a second chance.

It is as I said before, I don't give second chances.

The gardens went quiet now, except for the filly that was in my arms now after I scooped her up gently and pecked her head. I rocked her slightly and watched as my friend constricted the Pegasus and carried him out of our home, forever to remain unwelcome from here.

The filly continued to sob, but only from the pain that became soreness while I cooed to shush her politely.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetheart, I'll get you fixed you up, Arkham will get will make the pain go away"

"It hurts" she moaned, obviously not taking the pain too well.

But she's just a kid, so I didn't expect her to be brave or strong. My only expectation is that she acts like a kid and has fun living in her new home, which is what I want for everyone.

Even the adults that are a pain in my ass.

Once that was said, and Rain left the castle to remove the Pegasus from the castle grounds, I flew up to my tower with the other Pegasus behind me while the crowd realized that such crime results in banishment.

It's my castle though, so I can make the rules up as I want.

After a minute of flying, I landed in my bedroom with the filly still crying and her mother behind me. I set the filly on my bed and made my way to the medicine cabinet while the sound of hooves clacked on the other side of my door.

I knew who it was, but for him to already know is quite impressive since I have not said a word or told anyone to fetch the stallion. It didn't matter though, what mattered was that he burst through my doors a minute later with his bags and Nurse Redheart behind him.

"Right on time, she's over here" I said and pointed to the filly.

Doctor Hooves didn't need to know what must be done, all he needed to know was what injuries she has and that the medication needed would numb her for the most painful part the day.

Re-breaking.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked immediately, hasn't even pulled out his equipment in his bag.

I had to say that I was quite flattered that he trusted me in giving a description of her injuries, but talking had to be kept to a minimum since the filly was crying her eyes out right now.

I didn't answer though, I only touched his neck and shared my eye ability through physical contact. My Byakugan was now his temporarily, giving him the perfect sight to see what was wrong with her hoof.

It didn't take him long to figure out, but now I had to let go and move aside so Nurse Redheart could do her work.

"I see the problem, thank you Lord Arkham. Nurse give her a dose of Morphine, we have to realign the bone" he ordered, which became my cue to walk to the other side of the bed and talk to the crying filly.

Her wailing became screeches at the sight of the needle, which is understandable since I have the same fear. If it was up to me, I would have all needles banned before a pony could even think about using one.

I wanted to comfort the filly, but her mother beat me to the other side of the bed and I had a pony nip my hand from behind. I wasn't sure who nipped me, but I found out in an instant with a quick turn as the filly whimpered.

Obviously she was getting the needle now, but I didn't see because of the pony that was standing in front of me. She was one of Twilight's friends, the orange earth pony that is now the farmer of my gardens.

I had to admit that she was hot for a working mare, but I didn't remain focused on that because of the panic she was radiating in her emotions. My fear went from a little bit to a skyrocket of terror as she bit my hand and tugged on me, trying to pull me somewhere that was needing to be tended to.

Something was wrong though, something bad happened because her brother was also here in the room with the same worry being sensed by me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and jerked my hand from her mouth, only to have the shock overtake me while Rain returned.

The orange earth pony was not at all subtle with her request, but I wouldn't either if I found out the dark truth about what has happened to my sibling.

That is if I had one in the first place.

"Please, ya have ta get mah sister back. Applebloom is gone!" Applejack screamed, only causing more drama and confusion as I stood there with a cocked brow.

"Whoa, whoa, what is wrong?" I asked, trying to act like a proper ruler when it was going to be tossed out the window after what was said.

"Applebloom wandered from the castle and we followed her to try and get her back, but a tree fell over and now she's gone" Applejack explained, making things a little tense since we now had a missing filly.

But it only got worse from here.

"Okay, well I will go find her and-"

"NO YA DON'T UNDERSTAND! APPLEBLOOM WANDERED INTO SUNNY TOWN!"

It was at that moment I felt my heart jump into my throat, my eyes went wide and the terror in my chest eroded my skin with a bad tingling. I remembered that place like it was yesterday, I remembered the day those ponies murdered that filly out of cold blood because her cutie mark formed.

Ruby was such a good filly, but that place was a nightmare that Rain and I wandered into on accident a long time ago. If Applebloom was really in there, then it was only a matter of time before those things got ahold of her.

I was afraid to go back to that place, but I had no choice in the matter. My decision was made and Rain knew I was about to do something stupid in order to save a filly, which is crazy since I never risked my neck for someone before.

Guess there is still some humanity in me.

In less than ten seconds I had my cloak on once more and Keyblades summoned, hilted on my back as I ran out the room and leaped from the inner balcony with nothing but worry for the filly.

"RAIN WE HAVE A CODE RED, A FILLY WANDERED INTO SUNNY TOWN!"

"WHAT!?" the serpent screamed, but that was all I said before running out the doors at full speed with every skill I earned about to be put to the test.

I was leaving Twilight in charge of the castle now, I was at full speed with Rain slithering right beside me. We were ready and scared out of our minds as the thought of returning to Sunny Town plagued our minds, but there was no choice in the matter because a filly's life is in danger.

"When did thisss happen!?" Rain asked, only to have the confusion be shared.

"I don't know, but Applejack said her sister wandered into Sunny Town. We have to hurry so go faster!" I ordered, then picked up the speed with a dead sprint that motivated her.

I pulled my cloak over my head and prayed to god that we were not too late, running and begging for the lord himself to give us a chance to save the filly before those things even thought of touching Applebloom.

"Hang on Applebloom, we're coming" I whispered, knowing this was about to be the biggest fight of my life with a long time enemy that is as powerful as me.

He isn't one to trifle with since that curse makes him immortal, but the frightening part is he draws power from his slaves. I fought him once and barely survived thanks to Rain saving my ass at the last second. I had my Keyblades this time, so hopefully we had a chance in defeating the pony that is more evil than the devil himself.

That pony is a monster hidden in the flesh of a pony, and right now he was the only thing that made me petrified. This was a nightmare going to repeat itself, but I was ready this time and I planned to put up a fight to get Applebloom out of there.

That stallion's name...is Grey Hoof

**CHAPTER END.**


	7. A Castle in Ruins

**Hello everypony, I have brought you another chapter of Love Taketh Me.**

**Take warning that it will not be like the Sunny Town thing where he is trapped, but even better with the cursed ponies being freed to attack and inflict their curse on the one place James doesn't want to go to.**

**There will be no love rekindling yet, not for a little while, but there will be a little dark stuff in here before the really gory things come in with Canterlot being destroyed.**

**Sorry, had to point out that this will be a dark story as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to leave a review or show your loyalty to the story favoriting and/or following the story.**

**Enjoy.**

Darkness, absolute darkness surrounded me when we entered this nightmare of a town. Blood dripped all over the place, flesh hung from trees and burnt homes that I wish would fall to the ground right now. I was not one to get sick, but seeing this hellhole look even worse made the contents in my stomach churn with a fury as I held my keyblades tightly.

Oath Keeper and Oblivion were going crazy with alarming me that enemies are nearby. They were glowing brightly and lightning was crackling around them while Rain slithered at my side very closely.

We were scared out of our wits right now, knowing that one wrong move would cost us our lives if we were not careful in retrieving Applebloom before it was too late. Rain was already flaring the power I gave her while I kept my senses about me as the skies changed to a blood red. With that happening, and the ground around us going from brown to black, I nodded to her as a sign to be ready for whatever happens.

After passing Gladstone's house, we entered the forest that led to Ruby's home. We wanted to make sure that Applebloom had not entered that place to see the skeleton of the filly that was killed out of cold blood. My footsteps were the only sound through this journey of fear, which is not at all normal since these freaks of nature would pop up everywhere within seconds.

Rain knew it, I knew it, we both knew something is not right, and that was what got us near petrified while coming up to the cottage of Ruby.

"Jamesss sssomething isss not right here, they would have appeared by now" Rain pointed out, receiving a nod from me while our walk took a sharp turn around a large bush full of eyeballs.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life, but this was only the beginning of our nightmare while finding Applebloom. With no lead as to where she could be, Rain and I continued our approach to the cottage that looked vacant right now. We approached it in silence and stopped at door, but knowing this was too easy I signaled my serpent friend to check in the window to her right while I checked the window to my left.

She nodded and did as requested, then I did, but the dust on my glass was so thick that I could not see inside at the moment. This frustrated me while trying to keep a low crouch, so I looked over to Rain to see if she had some kind of reaction to seeing inside the place.

Her luck was the same as mine, which left us no choice but to enter the house and see if Applebloom was in there.

Our situation was getting more dangerous by the second with only a short amount of time left before the brush opening closes. If we didn't hurry up we would be left with the only option of flying out of this place, and frankly I was not in the mood of using my flying ability to get out of this.

With no way to see inside, we returned to the door and slowly pushed it open. It gave me a serious case of the shivers with that loud creek in the hinges that were covered in blood and mold. The entire house was pitch black, except for the fireplace, so we entered even slower than ever with the only means of sight being my eye ability that was on the fritz.

My Byakugan was activated, but there was so much dark energy around me that I was blind to the area. This did not go well with me, I was not a fan of being blind to the world around me, especially when it is Sunny Town.

Unsure of what to think, I braced for a possible surprise attack while using my magic to light up the room. With a snap of my fingers I made the light of my blue form with the candles that are around us.

I wished I had not though for there was two ponies in the middle of the empty room. One being a frantic Applebloom that was nudging the other pony that I wished was not here at the moment. But there was no escape from encountering her this time, especially when she looks like a teenager again, with her mane and tail tied back, and is hurt pretty badly.

All I could do now was gasp and worry for the pink mare that had a huge tear in her left shoulder. It was bleeding while another on the right side of her barrel laid open with flesh hanging off.

Rain knew just how hard this was for me now, seeing as I still have feelings for the alicorn that broke my heart once upon a time. My love for her is still there, and it was aching at the horrors of what has been done to her.

"Princess, princess" Applebloom whimpered.

"Cadance" I whispered, then rushed over to them to find out what exactly has been going on.

I got on my knees and turned the alicorn over for a better examination of her wounds. She was definitely needing medical attention because of the tears in her body, and for the reason of my fears becoming true while I heard her mumble and cough as she stared up to me with her right eye being pitch black and blood oozing from her mouth.

She had been cursed by these monsters, and only I can cure her of this stuff before it's too late. Only problem though is that I would have to purge and extract the curse in the exact same way I did for Scootaloo.

"James...Ja...Jamie"

"It's okay Cady, I'm here sweetheart, I'm gonna fix you up" I blurted out and held her close, trying to cover her eyes so that she did not see the tears rolling out of me.

I despise Cadance without a doubt, but my love for her is still there. For me to see this happening to my Ex-Marefriend brought me to tears while the rage in my heart built inside for one outburst against the bastards that did this. Cadance betrayed me, left me because Celestia and Luna threatened to kick her out if she chose me over being a princess.

That was the truth about Cadance betraying me, and I will always hold onto that truth. But for right now I had to push aside my anger and dislike of her, I had to save her before this curse took her as well.

I was not going to let her die, I knew now that Cadance suffered enough because of her choice. She hasn't seen me for a thousand years, and yet she still calls to me through our connection. She has already begged me to give her a second chance, called me Jamie, say that she still loves me and that I'm her mate. After so long she is still in love with me, which makes me more of a fool for thinking she was just playing with my emotions.

It wasn't easy when holding the alicorn in my arms, tears rolling and my mental prayers to god being pleads for him to give me the strength to end this nightmare.

My desires were meaningless though, they did not matter at the moment. What truly mattered was that Applebloom needed to explain to us how this happened before we took them back to the castle.

With that in mind, I turned to the earth pony that was still whimpering and crying.

"What happened here Applebloom?" I asked firmly, drawing her attention from the pink alicorn that was now holding me tightly and still mumbling under her breath.

Luckily the filly was strong minded, so all I had to do was ask that one time and wait for an answer for about a few seconds after she took a deep breath.

"Ah-ah wandered here because of a filly ah saw, bu-but af-after walking so much ah-ah found the princess like this. But there was some Griffon with a necklace on him that controlled the monsters"

"Griffon...necklace...oh no" I said to myself, realizing this was no rescue mission at all.

Applebloom may have wandered into here by herself because of curiosity getting the best of her, but Cadance being here was no random timing or coincidence. The Griffon I put unconscious a couple weeks ago must have come here and used his pendant to take control of Grey Hoof and his minions.

This was no meeting by fate...IT WAS A FUCKING TRAP OR SETUP!

"Rain, grab Applebloom and lets scram before-"

"Before I show up" a voice interrupted, startling all of us as the candle light went out.

My first reaction being that I scooped up Cadance while Appebloom got on Rain's head, but the darkness that surrounded us once more was gone again while a glowing red light formed in front of the door. It was blinding for a minute, then dim enough for me to see what exactly was causing it. After moving my hand from my eyes, I saw that it was indeed the Griffon that escaped.

He was in the same armor from before, but something was different about him that made my stomach uneasy. He reeked of the same curse those monsters have, his entire body was black with splotches of oozing red, and his eyes were a sickly yellow.

It took a minute of thinking through my worries to realize what the Griffon had to himself. His power level was a shit load higher than before, his energy was sinister, his emotions were gone. He was no longer a live Griffon that tried to harm the empty town of Ponyville, he was a damn fool that just made his life end by embracing what is a hellish choice to make.

He was cursed now.

I was shocked of him, almost baffled to see that he was now one with the curse that was amplifying the necklace around his neck. Cadance was whimpering and Applebloom was panicking on top of Rain's head as I gawked. My left eye was twitching from the mind blowing fact of his need to become stronger, his desire to become a god so that I could be captured and taken to the BAO.

This Griffon is truly insane, possibly psychotic.

"You have no idea what you just did to yourself" I said worriedly, knowing just what kind of eternity he put himself into.

The Griffon only laughed with a gurgling voice that was not pleasant to hear. His ignorance was definitely going to be his downfall in this entire fiasco of taking me back to the BAO. I knew they were desperate in making me their next test subject, but I never thought they were so desperate that they would have their own members use such a curse to make themselves stronger.

I was not going to show him mercy this time, not when he took Cadance and gave it to her as well.

"I know exactly what I did, I made myself stronger and now Canterlot is crumbling because of Grey Hoof"

I became stiff at those words, but also confused since Canterlot is miles away and the curse doesn't let anything leave the town. So how Grey Hoof get to Canterlot when he has no idea where the kingdom is at, and the curse binds him to the town?

Of course I asked to find out.

"What are you talking about?"

The Griffon laughed once again, obviously mocking me with my lack of knowing what is going to happen.

"I freed them you fool, I used my necklace to harness the curse. Now those monsters are free and I am their leader, but right now they are burning Canterlot to the ground because I ordered them to after that pink pony was brought here"

It was at that moment I felt my mind collapse with fear, I was no longer angry but rather petrified with realization that he was speaking the truth. I have not sensed any of those monster since we got here, and right now there was only the Griffon in my presence as Cadance used whatever strength left in her to hug my neck.

She was already near death as her muzzle rubbed against my neck, meaning as an expression of love before her lips touched my cheek. Her blood was now on my skin, etched as a kiss mark, as I listened to the mumble in her voice.

Cadance was so weak right now, but at least she had the strength to tell me what was going on with a small whisper to my ear.

"They're attacking the city, they're going to turn Celestia and Luna. The monsters are an army that can't be stopped, they keep coming out of the ground. Jamie...please...stop them...please my love...I have a daughter"

"Daughter!" I choked, receiving a weak nod from her before the remaining energy in her body withered.

Cadance fell unconscious in my arms, losing the ability to fight the curse that was slithering through her bloodline. I could see it because of my Byakugan focusing on her body, allowing me to see that it was almost in her heart. My arms tightened around her for it was only a matter of time before she became a cursed pony, and possibly the Griffon's minion.

I felt so hurt now, so angry at myself for being so selfish to Cadance. My mind was clear of the dislike I have for her, giving me the time to see just how much she has suffered from letting me go. Sure she has a daughter, but call me her love proved that the one millennia we have been separated has torn her apart on the inside.

She may have loved someone else, possibly married them, but her heart still belonged to me...as mine does to her.

"How sweet...the alicorn kisses you one more time before she dies" the Griffon chuckled, knowing not the consequences of his actions now.

My anger became rage now, my aura flared as I laid Cadance on the floor and surged my power after placing my hands on her chest. I was still in tears as this happened, teeth gritting and eyes glaring out of determination while I pushed all I had into one of her wounds. It was a bad idea to do this so recklessly, but my desperation to save the mare I still love destroyed my conscience.

"She is not going to die!" I barked at the Griffon, then began the same technique I did to Scootaloo, but with a different idea for this one was much more powerful.

I could not capture this curse or destroy it once I push it out, I was left only one choice that would put me in danger if I did not keep it under control. Luckily I was smart to make incantations in my mind that would seal the darkness into my left arm for the time being. I was already screaming them in my mind, putting every powerful seal onto my left arm as I made a small wind tunnel on the wound.

Cadance was awake again and screeching while I fought with her curse to ensure her safety. The curse was now flowing out of her as I forced my energy through her veins, pushing every ounce of it through the wound that was healing as I used the tiny wind tunnel.

"Jamesss...NO!" Rain screamed, but she was too late to stop me from doing the dumbest thing in the world.

I absorbed the curse into my arm and sealed it off for only a moment. Cadance told me that Canterlot was being attacked by an army of these, and the army was only getting bigger because they appear out of the ground. Knowing that made me resort to drastic measure while I screamed in agony of this curse burning and pulsating in my left arm.

The Griffon could only watch in amusement as I clenched my arm and focused as hard as I could to create what I did not want to make in the land of Equestria. It was against my morals, against all of my beliefs, but I had no choice but to bend the rules of my imagination by making this curse the darkness I have to destroy in order to grasp what I am about to create.

I closed my eyes after that and imagined every weapon from cartoons and video games I remembered, then channeled it into the curse before destroying it. My pain was now a hundred fold as the power I created formed in front of me with a couple of enchantments. The magic infused in them would destroy anything that is undead, and the ammo was now unlimited.

Just like in Devil May Cry, but I did this because the risk of being seen as a super human was too high. The reason I think that is I now have to go to Canterlot and stop the cursed ponies before they do any real damage, meaning if they can infect others now then they can go across the world and infect others.

This reminded of Resident Evil, but in a real sadistic way that made me sick to my stomach.

Once the weapons appeared, I snapped my fingers to send them away while Cadance woke up and shook off whatever was left of my energy inside her. I on the other hand was having to heal myself to the best of my knowledge. I said a few spells to heal my arm, but the damage was still bad since the scars and burns were still there after being closed.

I was still on my knees, panting and sweating from how much pain I just went through for Cadance. She finally returned to reality with a loud gasp while Rain snapped at the Griffon out of anger. Her attempt to bite him was a failure that startled me for she slithered through him, which meant this was not the real Griffon that I knocked out from two weeks ago.

He was using some sort of illusion magic that allowed him to direct his sight on us while remaining free in what I believe was Canterlot. Cadance was hugging me tightly as the pain numbed in my arm, thanks to a simple pain relieving spell I learned from her when we were still dating.

Her lips now smothered me, but only because she pushed my hoodie down.

"Jamie...Jamie...My Jamie" she repeated, making that mushy feeling piss me off since there were more important things than her trying to win me back.

"You stupid snake, did you really think I would fight him; no, I plan on beating him by destroying the princesses and making them my slaves. Canterlot is already in ruins, so now all I need to find them" he mocked, angering Rain now as I stood up with little strength left in me.

Purging the curse from Cadance, and using it to create weapons took so much out of me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a serious tone.

"My name Dark Feather, and I am about to be the one that will take over Equestria. HAIL THE BLACK ARMADA ORGANIZATION!" Dark Feather howled proudly, thinking he has already one when the battle has not even begun.

I may be weakened now, but I still have enough energy to fight.

"We'll see about that...RAIN!" I snapped, and was immediately lifted by the snake.

She slithered under me after setting Applebloom down, then slithered out of the house with Cadance and Applebloom behind us. Of course we stopped outside to give instructions to the pink alicorn, but that was all I was going to give before Rain took me to Canterlot.

It was like old times again, saving a kingdom with my best friend about to go Bijuu Mode because I gave her the power.

"Cadance take Applebloom with you to Everfree Castle. Stay there, I'll get your daughter and the others before anything else happens" I instructed her, receiving a nod as she opened her wings.

With that said, I patted the serpents back as my way of giving her permission to go full form. However I was stopped by the Princes of Love jumping on Rain's head and doing what surprised me since I was not paying attention. With no idea of what to think, I stood still at the touch of Cadance forcing herself onto me for a moment. She captured my lips by surprise and made it last for a few seconds, making it even harder to think straight since I had complete focus on stopping Dark Feather before it was too late.

My dislike and anger was gone, washed away by the slip of her tongue that was moving in my mouth like the wave of ocean. Her tears trickled onto my cheek and dripped off my chin, landing on the snake while I tried to think straight again.

Sure I realized she suffered enough, but that didn't mean I was taking her back.

Our lips parted now and she started at me with what I sensed is joy and sorrow at the same time. I was silent and stunned to feel the mare's lips touch mine after a thousand years of running from her. My body went numb for a moment, then fiery all over when her lips backed from mine and ended with a deep nuzzle to my neck.

This was so confusing and hard on me, but what could I do now since she just did such a thing.

"I know you hate me, I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I love you and I want you to give me a second chance James. Bring my daughter back safely and I swear I will prove to you that I've changed" she whispered.

I had nothing to say to those words, not even that I am flattered or happy that she still loves me. My only response was glaring at the mare after she jumped off and grabbed Applebloom, allowing me to take off without any more stalling.

I did however reply, but not in the way she expected me to. My voice was not humble or kind, but full of spite and anger as I glared down at her, causing the alicorn to cringe while a sparkle formed in my eye that had to be wiped away.

"After what you did to me, after everything you put me through, you're lucky I saved you and am now going to save your aunts" I lied, trying to keep myself strong as those words hit her hard.

Tear wise that is.

"But Jamie I-"

"Let's go Rain, Bijuu mode!" I ordered.

Cadance was no longer in my sight when Rain slithered off, but the alicorn's voice was heard behind us as the serpent grew to her full size. I knew Cadance would be upset that I said such things, but I had no idea as to how I should respond to such words. My heart still belongs to her, but the dislike and anger was still there and I did not plan on letting it go.

Sunny Town was now behind us as I looked back to see Cadance taking off to Everfree Castle with Applebloom. She was staring at me worriedly while flying through the opening that was made years ago during my first visit here. Rain was ripping through the forest, destroying everything while roaring and transforming to her full size.

I looked away and kneeled down, hand resting on the snakes head as we left the forest to see that Dark Feather was not lying. Canterlot was being attacked and ravaged as we moved at Rain's speed, knowing I had not enough energy to spare for flying. Canterlot was burning to the ground, buildings were crumbling, ponies were running or flying to Ponyville as we came up the only path that led to it.

Celestia and Luna are still on my shit list, but even they did not deserve to be hurt like this. I hate them undoubtedly, but even I had to show enough compassion to save them and their subjects from a hellish nightmare that would last forever if they were infected.

It's called doing what is right, and that is what I am about to do no matter how much it made my skin crawl. My dislike of helping the two goddesses made my spine tingle with uneasiness, my teeth gritted at the thought of saving their asses, but even I had to do what is right or it would haunt me forever.

Besides, I believe they suffered enough after we reached Canterlot to see nothing was left. Ponies were scattering for escape as the cursed ponies destroyed and marched to the burning castle that was crumbling. Dark Feather was indeed successful in taking down Canterlot, but he had not killed the princesses yet because I saw them surrounded by guards that were standing against the monsters.

"Oh my god" I whispered in horror of this tragedy, seeing ponies be infected or killed by the bastards while Dark Feather sat on top of a beast I never thought could be controlled.

How I didn't sense all this was a mystery, but I would find out later after I stopped this destruction.

"Kill them!" Dark Feather yelled, sending his troops of undead to the princesses as a large wave while he rested on his Ursa Major that was not at all normal.

It had torn skin, even though it is aura-like, it was completely black and red eyed. The stars it usually has are red blotches, and its mouth was oozing a bright green that melted through the ground when it landed.

There was so much fire and blood on the ground, so much death around us as I jumped off Rain's head and summoned my Keyblades for a quick counter. I was descending into the circle around the princesses, but was having a deep fear of what would happen if they found out that I am still alive. In my mind I was afraid of being discovered by the two and begged to be their lover, or friend again, but the time of this attack made it impossible to avoid being found out.

I was left with no choice now, I had to save them and offer my home to them. Not as their kingdom, but as a place of refuge until things could be fixed or replaced.

"Sister!" Luna screamed, then hugged Celestia tightly as the wave of cursed ponies rushed through their circle of guards.

They were defenseless now, unable to escape what was coming down on him as I missile to her their spot. I made it to them in time and did what I knew would work best in blocking the monsters.

Using a little energy, I shouted the aura mode as the blue aura engulfed us and formed into a samurai.

"SUSANO!"

It was so sudden to have my power explode like that, but it gave us enough space for me to think fast while Rain went for the Ursa Major. Next was the shock of both princesses seeing my face, seeing as how I forgot to throw my hoodie back over when Cadance pulled it down. Celestia and Luna were mesmerized of my Susano, but that ended when they stared at me in realization that the man they wronged was saving their asses.

All that passed through them were and one word they said together as I produced a Shadow Clone to hold the Susano while I stepped out and prepared for my biggest battle in history.

"James!" they yelled, only to have the corner of my right eye respond as a glare to them while holding my keyblades.

"Shut the fuck up and stay in that aura. I can't protect you and save your subjects if you leave my Susano" I said coldly, then veered my gaze to the army in front of me.

Cursed Ponies were standing at the edge of the city, snapping their jaws and snarling as I gripped my weapons and trembled from how enraged I was. My heart was racing with hatred as Dark Feather escaped Rain and hovered over his minions that were being controlled by the necklace around his neck. I used my remaining magic to remove my cloak and show what I was in as a means of preparation.

I was in leather armor worn by Vergil in Devil May Cry from my wrists to my neck, steel weighted pants from Dragonball Z, and boots worn by Dante in Devil May Cry. This was all a means of keeping their teeth from sinking into my skin and giving me the curse. Once they saw that, I glared deeply at the beasts and said one question that would start this great battle.

One question that I always ask when I am up against so many odds.

"Who dies first?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...and just to tease you, there will be a serious beating when James finally goes berserk in the next chapter.**


	8. Death

Alone and exhausted, I stood against the cursed army of Dark Feather while Rain was dealing with the Ursa Major that was possessed by the amulet on that griffon's neck. Celestia, Luna, and her remaining guards were safe in my Susano while I held my keyblades tightly. Hell was reigning on Canterlot while my mind raced over finding out where Cadance' daughter is at.

The cursed ponies smirked, snickered, and even snapped their flesh hanging jaws while the sky turned to a sinister red. My eyes remained focused on them, my keyblades changed to Way Unto Dawn and Ultima for it was my command. With both ultimate keyblades in my grasp, I spun them over my head and allowed the sparks to ignite from the two touching.

"James" Celestia whispered, her voice being of shock and confusion over me still being alive after so long.

I didn't acknowledge her or Luna, I only scowled at the bastards while using my Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan. Dark Feather knew this was not going to be an easy fight at all, but what he didn't know was that this fight was a loss for him. I may be exhausted, but what he didn't know is that I was absorbing energy around me so that I had some chance against these monsters he freed.

His eyes locked onto me with so much hatred and fury that even I was impressed by it. He may be one of them now, but to see that such emotion is still in him made me a little nervous. Seeing that there was still life in him made this situation go from bad to worse, resulting in me resorting to breaking the one rule I put on myself as a means to keep balance of the timeline in technology within Equestria.

I never broke this rule, but knowing I needed to conserve my energy to fight him made my options go slim. I had no choice but to break this one rule in order to save the princesses and the remaining guards.

The rule was...never use guns.

Without a second thought of what I was doing, I crossed my fingers and summoned each firearm I created from the darkness I purged out of Cadance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I screamed, summoning four exact copies of me and levitating the specific firearms to them while Dark Feather watched in curiosity.

It was wrong to do this, so very wrong that I was disgusted with myself for creating such weapons, but the situation called for me to do this or Equestria would fall to the BAO. After summoning my clones, I sheathed my keyblades and summoned the twin hand guns, Ebony and Ivory, while my copies took their specific weapons. One of them had a Lancer from Gears of War, another had a Vulcan, the next one had a Mulcher, and the last one wielded two Plasma Pistols from Halo.

Yes it was this bad for me to summon such power, but Canterlot was destroyed and the entire city was in ruins as fire roared around us. Now we were ready for the fight to come, but what me and my clones didn't know was the Dark Feather came prepared. In less than a second I watched jagged horn, covered in tissue and muscle, sprout on the cursed ponies because of Dark Feathers necklace.

They had magic on their side now, so magic versus bullet was the playfield against these monsters.

"Do not let them pass, do not let them reach the princesses!" I ordered while taking aim at the cursed ponies.

Thankfully I enchanted them to never run out of ammunition, but now we had this battle resting on our shoulders while Rain retreated behind us. She was protecting the princesses while the Ursa Major stood behind Dark Feather. He was waiting for orders while my serpent friend roared like Godzilla, showing her dominance against the mythical beast that was already wounded from her bites and multiple constrictions.

Dark Feather was not pleased with how things changed so quickly, seeing as how we were about to battle to the death to save not only the princesses...but all of Equestria.

Rain was curled up now, making herself a barrier around my Susano while the undead griffon ordered his army. She roared again while he sent his minions at us, expressing her rage as I smirked at her.

"That's my girl" I whispered, acknowledging her bravery towards the odds in front of us.

"Finish them!" he roared, sending his army and Ursa at us.

At that moment I followed with their movements, I ran at the cursed army with my clones beside me as their newfound magic flew at us in beams and bullet fast orbs. I had to admit that Dark Feather is good, but he still has much to learn in being a good strategist.

"LET'S GOOO!" I roared furiously and followed the cursed army in power with Ebony and Ivory firing off as fast as I could pull the triggers.

My clones roared with me and unloaded their firepower on the monsters that we were charging towards. Bullet and magic collided in an explosive display while Rain took on the Ursa Major with all she made. Of course I gave her a few additions to her power since it seemed unfair for me to have all the magic. She was very prepared for such situations to happen, she had the Bijuu Bomb, Godzilla's Fire Breath, Lugia's Hyerbeam, and for good measure I gave her one ability that is not to be used unless absolutely necessary.

I gave her the ability to transform into a dragon, just like in the movie known as Dragon Wars, but in order for it to work she must devour me and allow my power to surge through her body. It's something similar to the fusion technique from Dragonball Z, but the time limit depends on how much energy I have to give. Right now I had enough to make it last for about ten minutes, but I was certain that we had no chance of using such a technique since there was so much already happening.

After colliding with the cursed army, we formed into a circle and unleashed our ammunition on the monsters. Cursed Ponies were falling like flies and not returning, which is a good thing because they come back after being absorbed into the ground, but the majority of this fight consisted of them being probably 2000 versus five males and one gigantic albino snake.

We were heavily outnumbered and exhausted, but power and strategy was on our side.

"You like that, huh, you like that!?" I heard clone one scream as he unleashed the Vulcan on them, shredding through the enemy like it was nothing while I and the other clones aimed at their heads.

Buildings were falling and crumbling around us, infernos were raging through the foundation of this cliffside as we struggled to hold off the bastards. Dark Feather was having a hayday with the sight of us standing off against them. It was bad enough to stop the BAO against other kingdoms, but for them to destroy Canterlot like this made me feel ashamed of myself.

Now I was losing focusing of the battle, slowing my triggers while my clones were taken down one by one until I was all alone. Rain was too busy fighting the Ursa Major, trying to kill it while they were now in the mountain side. For the first in my life I felt something that has never passed my mind, something that I have fought against for so long just to prove that I am the best warrior there is.

I proved it so that I could have pride and self-respect, but now I was stripped of those two things because I did one thing I never wanted to do. I failed to protect the innocent from the BAO, failed to stop them, and now Canterlot is completely destroyed.

Still I had to keep going or everything would be destroyed by them, still I had to press on if I was to see the next day with those three alicorns wondering how I am alive. If I survived through this I would be offering my hospitality to the survivors and explaining how I have not died of old age to the princesses. Things were looking bleak as we shot them down one by one, but even the smallest of chance can be the biggest threat in battle.

I kept going, I kept shooting while dodging magic and countering against those that decided to rush us. My clones and I were having a hard standoff until our weapons were taken from us and crushed instantly by whatever force grabbed them. It was until I looked up to Dark Feather that I saw his talon glowing the same black aura that crushed our guns.

Things just got really hard for us, but I have to be thankful that he destroyed them since I was going to if we survived this.

"Shit!" I screamed and drew my keyblades at the last second.

My clones were too late though and now I was alone in this fight while Rain toppled over from her wounds. She was not going to be hurt because of her size, but I could sense how weak she was from fighting the Ursa Major that is now dead. Her body was covered in cuts and bite marks, bleeding and oozing as I spun my keyblades in a tornado fashion with my body.

I was flipping all over the place like it was nothing and taking these bastards down by myself. I continued this struggle before looking back to see that Celestia and Luna were standing over a filly that was terrified. She was crying and screaming as the remainder of the castle toppled over, crashing behind them while I gasped in realization that the filly was purple and an alicorn.

I had to be sure though, I had to make sure that she is the one Cadance spoke of.

"Celestia is that Skyla, is that Cadance daughter!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, reeling her complete attention to me while I tossed Ultima aside and switched to one hand combat.

She didn't answer for a moment, probably from the shock of everything, until I screamed it again.

Finally she answered.

"Yes it is; why do you ask?" the Solar Princess yelled back, wondering why she was so important as my brain hatched a completely idiotic idea.

Hearing that she is Skyla was all I needed to hear in order to end this fight now. Knowing the one I'm looking for is alright, I focused my energy around the princesses and their guards while deactivating my Susano. The idea in my mind was crazy, possibly insane, but it would work if I timed it just right because of us now hanging over a massive cliff that use to hold the castle.

Before the princesses or their could say anything, I used instant transmission to warp their bodies to Castle Everfree and proceeded to back away. Doing that reduced my power to almost nothing, but at least everyone was safe from the danger that is approaching me.

Dark Feather was now howling to the sky, breaking his gaze from me like the fool he is. With that one chance to stop all of this, I created a large rasen-shuriken and hurled it to the bastard while he was not paying attention. By a stroke of luck it cut one of his wings off, giving me the advantage while I transferred the remainder of my energy to my wounded friend that laying on the hillside.

She was safe from all of this, so I knew I could rely on her to take all of this down with ease.

Even if it meant taking me down.

After hearing Dark Feather howl from the agony, I stopped at the edge of the cliff and smiled at my best friend that was rising to help. It hurt to see her worry about me, but even I had no choice but to stop all of this by luring them in at the cost of my life.

I knew what was doing and to be honest I was ready for it.

With nowhere to go, I dropped my keyblades and screamed at her to do something that would test our friendship. If she truly was my friend, and practically family to me, then she would not question my orders.

I love her like a sister, but even she had to realize we were out of options.

"Rain use your Hyper Beam on the cliff; destroy the cliff!" I ordered her, knowing I would die from this as well.

Rain did not use such an attack; she only stared in compromise of what I said while the cursed ponies approached. They were all here and wanting to tear me apart, so I knew there was no need to worry about one remaining.

It was all up to her though, it was all up to Rain killing him at the cost of killing me; there was no doubt about it for I had no energy left in me to even fly, so there was only one way out of this for me.

Death.

"But...Jamesss" she questioned, her whimper being the imply to me that she had a hard time doing this as moment called for it.

It wasn't easy for me either, it was hard to let go of my best friend while she stared at me like I was some psychopath with a death wish. My life has been nothing but hard and long with my best friend being the only family I have. I do wish I could have said I am sorry to Cadance and that I do want her back, but our last moment of words consisted of me being a jackass after I purged the curse from her body.

Now my life was about to end with these monsters coming with me, but at least I can say that I am going down protecting Equestria. Rain will stop the BAO, I know she will because she grew up around me and learned to never give up even when against impossible odds.

My final act as the Sage of Imagination was screaming to Rain one last thing while Dark Feather fought his pain and rushed through the crowd. I smiled in sorrow as my final tears formed from the good memories I've had overtime, I remembered the good times with the princesses and hiccupped over them. My heart ached so much because I never got the chance to say I forgive them, but that is my fault because I fought the needs in my heart.

I was selfish and inconsiderate, and now my final sentence would be a message that Rain needs to give to the three alicorns I secretly want to forgive. Through all the pain and sorrow, I still loved them dearly and wished they would not have to know that their final thoughts about me were that I died for them.

What a way to go in this world, but god works in mysterious ways.

"Tell Celestia, Luna, and Cadance that I forgive them, tell them I am sorry that we could not catch and that I will always love them, and tell Twilight that I am sorry for being such an asshole"

"James...no"

"I'm sorry Rain, I will always love you. You always stuck by me, but it's the only way...NOW DO IT!" I screamed through my emotional choke-ups.

With my message said, I returned to glaring at Dark Feather and bracing for my death. Rain was crying for the first time while charging every bit of power into one explosion of power, but she did it while roaring the pain in her heart.

I took my last stance and readied for Dark Feather to attack as Rain unleashed the orange beam on the cliffside, causing a massive explosion that destroyed the entire cliff and launched most of the cursed into the air. As the ground crumbled beneath my feet I howled one last time while the undead griffon tackled me to our deaths. The explosion still launched us into the plummet that is hundreds of feet high and tore us apart with flying rock and fire.

My bones were broken in some places because of it, my body was covered in burns and gashes, my energy was gone, but I still entangled myself with the undead griffon in one last brawl through the air. Rain was screaming my name as his army fell to their demise with us, knowing she was about to watch me go to the afterlife with this bastard that was fighting me while we fell.

We grunted, we punched and kicked, we beat eachother senseless until our bodies started giving out. I took more blows to the face than I have in five-hundred years, but I returned the same to the overgrown chicken.

Finally he missed and I grabbed his throat, giving me the chance to say one thing to him before the world around us disappeared. With only a couple hundred feet left, I gouged his eyes with my other hand and broke his beak by head-butting it. He screamed in agony, but only for a second before I grabbed his mouth and snapped it shut so I could say my peace.

We glared at one another, but I had the last laugh of this entire fight.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" I screamed, then kicked him away before it all ended.

With space to freefall, I looked around me for those few seconds left I have to live, I watched as the cursed ponies screeched and howled in denial of their deaths to come. I gazed around me before blacking out from exhaustion and turning around to land on my back.

My smile was serene and peaceful, but something caught my eye that was directly above me and approaching fast. It was angry and diving for me as a pair of hooves reached out to me. The angry howls that echoed were of a female and she was coming at me with speed that was quite impressive. Her body left a trail of pink, which meant she was doing a sonic rainboom while screaming and reaching to me.

Who was trying to save me, who was this mare?

My eyes could only see little before they closed unwillingly, but I saw her glaring at me as her tears fell. She was furious, determined, and almost there as my last two seconds of life ended with me blacking out from the exhaustion.

I know who you are, I know you...

...

Why do you try to save me, why?

...

...do you still love me that much?

...

...am I still your mate...Cadance?

...

Everything went black now...everything...

**CHAPTER END.**


End file.
